DC Cinematic Universe Phase Ideas
by FPSGamer48
Summary: These are my ideas for a DC Cinematic Universe. No existing movies are canon in this universe, it is entirely unique.
1. Phase 1 (Justice League)

**Phase 1 (Justice League)**

Superman: The Man of Steel

Batman: The Caped Crusader

Wonder Woman: Amazon Warrior

The Flash

Superman: Man of Tomorrow

Aquaman: King of the Seas

The Green Lantern

Batman: Fear the Night

Justice League

 **Superman The Man of Steel** : Years ago, on the doomed world of Krypton, a survivor was sent off to be the symbol of his people: Kal-El. While his world was destroyed, the young Kal-El would arrive on another world and grow up there. This planet turned out to be Earth, and Kal-El was raised as Clark Kent in rural Kansas. Growing up, Clark always thought he was different, but it isn't until his dad dies does his mother tell him the truth: he isn't from this world. The twenty year old Clark then goes out back, where he finds the pod he was sent in, and a suit that adapts to the user. Wanting to use his powers for good, Clark takes on the secret identity of Superman, and pledges himself to protecting truth, justice, and the American way.

Everything goes wrong, though, when his first attempt at saving someone results in their death, as Clark is unable to control his powers. So, Superman exiles himself to Antarctica, where he constructs his own Fortress of Solitude to train in. Ten years later, Superman leaves the ice, ready to become the hero he always should have been. Moving to the big city of Metropolis, Clark gets a job at the local newspaper known as the Daily Planet to ensure he is caught up on the news and crime. With this knowledge, Superman is able to stop criminals across the city, bringing about a new golden age for Metropolis. Along the way, Clark meets fellow reporter Lois Lane, and falls in love with her. But with Superman's existence now in the news, a being from Clark's past has come to meet the last son of Krypton: General Zod.

The final military leader of Krypton, Zod survived Krypton's death by being trapped in the Phantom Zone by Superman's father, and wishes to make his amends with Kal-El. Superman agrees, and the two meet in Zod's ship, where the general offers him the ability to revive his people. All Kal has to do is sacrifice himself, and Zod can use his DNA as the genesis model for the New Krypton. But when Superman asks what will become of Earth, Zod says that the New Krypton will be built on the planet, killing all who currently inhabit it. Seeing that Superman is far more connected to Earth than Krypton, he refuses, stating that Krypton had its chance. Zod, surprisingly, allows Kal-El to leave, but this is later revealed to be a ruse to find out those who are closest to Clark. General Zod then sends his men to capture Lois Lane, Superman's childhood friend Jimmy Olsen, and Superman's own mother, which they do. They then call upon Clark again, this time giving him an ultimatum: sacrifice himself for New Krypton, or all three die.

Superman rushes to the ship, unwilling to let anyone die because of him, and attacks Zod. During this fight, Lois, Martha, and Jimmy are able to escape their shackles, but as they reach the escape pods, Zod makes a grave choice and kills Jimmy Olson. Superman then throws Zod out of his ship, and the two fight through Metropolis. While Superman tries to limit casualties, Zod wishes to increase them, and in the end, Superman only sees one solution to the problem, and is forced to take the only other Kryptonian's life. In his dying words, Zod tells Superman that it is he who has won, by turning Superman into a killer. Thus, Superman vows to never kill again, and even has a funeral for Zod in his Fortress of Solitude.

After credits scene: 

Superman is sitting in the Fortress of Solitude, when he sees a computer scanner start blinking. He walks over to it, and sees a giant skull floating in space.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Batman The Caped Crusader** : In the city of Gotham, crime runs rapid, and it takes a special kind of hero to stop it. That hero is Bruce Wayne. Bruce began down this path long ago when his parents were killed by a robber. Training vigorously and stocking up on expensive equipment, he transformed himself into the Batman. Now, he fights the villains of Gotham as its one true protector, but recently, his supreme rule over the night has been challenged by one man: Joker.

Calling himself the Clown Prince of Crime, this dolled up villain has spent the last few months spreading chaos and anarchy throughout all of Gotham. Thus, it's up to the Batman to put a stop to him. But when the two first meet, Batman realizes just how insane this man really is, as he paralyzes Batman with a squirting flower while exploding the entire building, bringing it crashing down upon them. When Batman wakes up, the Joker is gone, and only a single playing card remains.

Back in the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred think of ways to get steps ahead of the Joker, but that changes when the Joker goes on public TV and announces he has kidnapped the mayor, Harvey Dent, and has brought him to the local chemical plant. Batman springs into action, arriving just as Dent is being dunked in the acid. As one side of his face fries, Batman grabs ahold of him, and is able to rescue him. While Dent is in the hospital, Wayne watches over him, expecting the Joker to come to finish him off. This proves to be a good hunch, fortunately, but when Batman intercepts the clown, he finds that it isn't Joker but in fact his henchman, Bob. Bruce has him arrested, which greatly angers Joker, who says so on live TV. He then announces that he wants a final showdown between Batman and him at where else: the local football stadium.

Batman arrives, and finds that the Joker has filled the seats with people he's kidnapped, and rigged the entire stadium to explode. The Joker then explains that Batman has 5 minutes to find out of the thousands of people there, who it is who has the detonator strapped to them, but if the person tells Batman, the stadium will explode. Using his great detective skills, Batman is able to locate the detonator on a young teenager named Dick Grayson. Joker, not expecting Batman to win, tries to flee, but is caught by the caped crusader and arrested.

After credits scene:

Bruce is seen returning to the Batcave, but when he turns on the lights, he finds Superman standing there.

Bruce: "What are you doing here?!"

Superman: "Bruce Wayne. I hear you like bats. We need to talk."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Joker is shown lying in Arkham Asylum in a therapy room, when a woman enters the room.

Unknown: "Greetings, Mr. Joker, my name is Doctor Quinzel, I will be your therapist."

Joker: "Well, hello, Doctor! Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself…"

The Joker then smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Wonder Woman Amazon Warrior** : Born from clay and given life by Zeus, Princess Diana of Themyscira has lived for centuries as a powerful warrior. With years and years of trophies from gladiatorial fights and armed conflicts, Diana is by far the strongest of the Amazons. Her tribe has remained isolated for hundreds of years, but now, in 1919, a man named Steve Trevor has crashed on their island. After a long conversation, Diana learns that humanity is on the brink of destruction as war has broken out across the European continent. Seeing it as her duty as the strongest Amazon, Diana leaves the island with Trevor to try and end the conflict.

Meanwhile, in Athens, a hero of Greek myth has risen: Hercules. But instead of being recruited to join the Triple Alliance, he has been recruited by the Central Powers. So, when the two encounter one another in the trenches of France, a massive fight ensues that could tear apart the entire European continent. The two are forced to part ways, however, as the soldiers storm the trenches around them, and the Allies are overtaken. Wonder Woman is then taken to Paris, where she and Trevor meet the Council of Four: Clemenceau, Wilson, Orlando, and George. They enlist Wonder Woman's help, having her lead a rush of tanks across the trenches towards Germany. She agrees, and eventually, leads the Allies across the lands she witnessed being lost to the Central Powers.

With everything back at square one, Hercules is called upon by Kaiser Wilhelm II to take back the land, leading the newest fleet of German planes. So, another battle must ensue, as land and air fight in a battle for supremacy, while the two Greek heroes duel for their sides. In the end, neither side is able to gain any true territory, and a stalemate must ensue, with Wonder Woman and Hercules heading to the center of no man's land to ensure each side is honest about their ceasefire. Wonder Woman then sees it's a ruse, as turrets rain down upon her, giving her more realization that the Central Powers are the true enemy. However, just as gunfire pours onto her, allied powers fire upon Hercules. So, Wonder Woman sees that mortals are never entirely honest.

So, Wonder Woman considers leaving the Allies for being dishonest, but her mind is changed when the Germans fire mustard gas into the trenches. Seeing that one side plans to conquer, while the other side plans to defend, Wonder Woman breaks her code and attacks Hercules. In the end, Wonder Woman is able to draw blood from Hercules, which drains his power. With their superhero drained, the Central Power's morale is destroyed, and the land is re-taken entirely by the Allies. Thus, Wonder Woman announces she plans to continue assisting the Allies. It is then shown that over one hundred years later, Wonder Woman is still traveling through Europe, defending those in need.

After credits scene:

Wonder Woman is shown walking into an empty barn, but when she turns on the lights, a large figure in blue with a red cape is shown.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Hercules is shown on Mount Olympus, restoring his power, with Ares behind him.

Ares: "How could you let her defeat you?! You're supposed to be a God!"

Hercules: "She was stronger than I expected!"

Ares: "Then let a real God handle her."

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Flash** : Barry Allen was just your normal teenager working as a criminal investigator, when one day a bolt of lightning struck chemicals near him and caused a spill. Later the next day, Barry discovered he could run at the speed of light and had reflects to match. So, Barry decides that he should become a superhero and defend Central City from crime. Calling himself the Flash, Barry begins his superhero career by stopping a basic robbery by a man known as Captain Boomerang. This gets the news's attention, and the story of the Flash begins to spread.

Meanwhile, in the far future, a man named Eobard Thawne has just completed his surgery to look exactly like Barry Allen, who has become a legendary hero for Central City. Next, Thawne takes another step in becoming Flash by recreating the chemical bath that gave Barry his powers, which is successful. He then heads to the Flash Museum, where he uses the Cosmic Treadmill to travel back in time to the era when Barry was just getting started.

Hoping to meet his hero, he hunts down Barry and discovers that he isn't some God-like figure, but just a common teenager who got his powers by accident. This frustrates Thawne greatly, having heard that Flash was a powerful hero, and Thawne begins to doubt that Barry is really Flash. Over the course of spending more time with Barry, Thawne realizes something profound: he is meant to become the Flash, not Barry Allen. Donning a yellow suit, Thawne attacks Flash during a robbery, claiming that only one person can tap into the speed force. Flash fights him off, but is injured severely.

During his recovery, the yellow suited Flash, who Barry names Zoom, dons a red suit and begins acting as the Flash. So, while he recovers, Barry continues to train himself up, discovering he can go through walls by vibrating his molecules at the frequency of air. Finally healed, Barry finds Zoom and tries to talk him into joining him as a sidekick, but Zoom is far too gone, and instead wishes to kill Barry. The two then fight for the speed force, with their frequencies together combining enough to jump realities.

The two are then attacked by a squadron of soldiers with Superman insignias, claiming that meta humans are banned under the Man of Steel's rule. Flash and Zoom then team up, fighting off the soldiers, and use their collective speed to travel back to their own reality. However, as they begin to get through, Barry pushes Zoom to the ground, trapping him in that universe while Barry returns home, and is able to continue as the Flash.

After credits scene:

Barry is shown at his desk, experimenting with a ring. He then clicks the center, and his body is covered by his costume.

He smiles, but when he hears a wrench fall behind him, he turns around, revealing the Man of Steel.

Superman: "Hello, Barry."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Zoom is shown in the other universe, alone, when he suddenly sees the Cosmic Treadmill. He then smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Superman Man of Tomorrow** : Superman returns as the protector of Metropolis, following his battle with Zod that left parts of downtown Metropolis destroyed. Fortunately, a company was able to re-build this destroyed part: Lexcorp, led by CEO billionaire, Lex Luthor. This man, however, holds Superman's lineage against him, believing that thinking of an alien as a protector is far too optimistic, and that the world must save itself. So, Lex goes out on a slandering spree, calling out Superman anywhere he can and secretly funding anti-Superman groups to encourage more to speak out against the Last Son of Krypton.

Superman takes this with stride, however, even getting an interview with Lex in hopes of convincing him of the good Superman can do. Lex is unconvinced, and to prove a point, Clark goes out as Superman and dedicates himself to stopping more crime than ever. Lex, though, is also ramping up, using his intelligence to discover not only Superman's identity, but his weakness as well: a rock from his home planet known as Kryptonite. Supplying his mobs of anti-Superman soldiers with Kryptonite, Lex has them attack the Daily Planet, as they have always spoken positively of Superman.

During the attack, Clark is dangerously weakened, but manages to escape before he is found out. Meanwhile, Lex is designing his own weapon against the Man of Steel: a giant Kryptonite-powered suit. In his final act, Lex sends the group of anti-Superman soldiers to the house of Lois Lane to kidnap her, goating Superman into breaking into Lex's building. Clark does this, expecting to find the billionaire funding the group and supporting terrorism, but finds a billionaire in a powerful suit of armor powered by his one weakness.

The two then fight, and while Superman is beat within inches of death, he is able to soldier on long enough to regain his strength and escape. The next day, however, Lex claims Superman assaulted him, and Superman is called before Congress. Though he prepares to plead that Luthor kidnapped Lois, he realizes that would out his girlfriend and put her at danger. So, Superman pleads guilty, and is sentenced to maximum security prison, where he is surrounded by Lexcorp sponsored Kryptonite to keep him de-powered. However, he soon is released by an unknown benefactor who says he knows what Lex is doing, and has a plan to stop him. Superman arrives to his Fortress of Solitude, where he finds a device that can force Lex to tell the truth. Superman takes this, attacks Lex once more, this time on national TV, and has him admit the truth, getting him arrested.

After credits scene:

Luthor is shown in prison, but as soon as he walks through the bars, he is called back by the guard. He is then handed his suit, as the guard grabs a wad of money out of it.

Guard: "You're good to go, Mr. Luthor. Have a good day, sir." 

Luthor smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The truth serum is shown in the Fortress of Solitude, where it is floating in an anti-gravity tank.

The weapon then turns, revealing the Wayne Enterprises Logo on the handle of it.

Screen cuts to black as Batman's theme plays.

 **Aquaman King of the Seas** : Arthur Curry is a man of two worlds. His father was a normal islander, while his mother was from the lost land of Atlantis. Banished from the underwater kingdom, Arthur's mother was meant to be the future Queen of Atlantis, so when she died, the Atlanteans arrived and told Arthur of his true origins. He was whisked away to Atlantis, where he was crowned as the King of Atlantis.

Now, he rules over the oceans, using his powers of sea creature telepathy to rule over even the animals of the water. With his mighty trident, Aquaman fights the enemies of Atlantis, but never forgets his humble beginning, and frequently comes back to the surface to provide the islanders with fish during months where fishing becomes difficult. As the savior of the islands, many looked up to Aquaman as a hero and someone who would forever keep them safe. This was once the same for Makaha, until he was attacked by sharks while spear fishing, and Aquaman was nowhere to be found. Makaha escaped, but became incredibly angry with both the sea and with Aquaman. So, he now wishes to take revenge upon Aquaman, and chooses to construct himself a suit of power armor to do so.

Calling himself the Black Manta, Makaha dives down to Atlantis, where he finds Aquaman, and lures him outside of the city. In the open, Black Manta attacks Aquaman, and when Aquaman tries to call for help telepathically, his message is scrambled by tech in Makaha's suit. So, Aquaman is beat to the brink of death by Black Manta, who throws him into a deep ocean crevice, leaving him for dead.

Fortunately, Aquaman is saved by a deep sea Anglerfish that returns him to Atlantis. Using the memories of the fish around him, Aquaman is able to get a good interpretation of who this Black Manta really is. Searching the seas, he finds a black submarine in the shape of a manta ray. Investigating the ship, Aquaman finds Black Manta, who is attaching control collars to sharks to send them after the Atlanteans. Aquaman then duels Black Manta in a final battle as the submarine gets closer and closer to cracking under the sea's pressure, which would kill both of them. In the end, Aquaman ties Black Manta to the ship with piping, and leaves him to die. Thus, the sea is safe, and Aquaman remains its protector.

After credits scene: 

Arthur is shown walking up the beach with a net full of fish, when he sees Superman on the other side of the beach.

Superman: "Arthur Curry, I am Kal-El of Krypton. Could I please speak with you?"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Aquaman's childhood home is shown, and a picture is shown of Arthur, his father, and his mother. The curtain then is pulled away by the wind, revealing a brother hidden off to the side.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Green Lantern** : Hal Jordan was just your normal playboy Air Force pilot, until one day when he discovered a crashed starship in his backyard. Inside it was a dying alien named Abin Sur, who gave Hal his ring as his dying request. This ring provided Hal with knowledge of an intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps, which exists to ensure peace across the galaxy. Hal's ring then leads him into space, where he finds the headquarters of the Green Lanterns: Oa.

On this world, he is spoken to by other members of the Green Lantern Corps, and is told he is to become the protector of Sector 2814. Hal agrees, and is trained by two incredibly powerful lanterns: Kilowog and Sinestro. During his training, however, Hal learns that Sinestro is policing his sector through fear, something the Green Lanterns oppose. Hal reports his mentor, and as a result, Sinestro is banished to the Antimatter Universe. Hal, having completed training, is assigned his sector, and begins to work as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Meanwhile, Sinestro finds himself a world that is almost tailor made for him: Qwad. On Qwad, fear is considered the most powerful emotion, and Sinestro uses this to force the people of Qwad to construct him a lantern ring. But unlike the willpower that gives the Green Lanterns power, the Yellow Power Ring is controlled through fear. Thus, Sinestro is able to escape the Antimatter Universe.

Back in the main universe, Sinestro attacks Sector 2814, as he blames Hal for his betrayal by the Green Lantern Corps. So Hal must protect his sector from Sinestro, all the while fighting Sinestro's power over fear with his power over will. However, Sinestro's training is far greater than Hal's, and Hal is defeated, crashing into Earth.

When he lands, Hal's pride is so crushed, he quits the Green Lanterns, and returns to his job as an Air Force pilot. Fortunately, the two people he told about his new job, Carol Ferris and Tom Kalmaku, are able to convince him that the Green Lanterns need him, and Hal is encouraged enough to rise up again as a Green Lantern. Heading to Oa, Hal finds that Sinestro has recruited other lanterns to join his new corps, the Sinestro Corps, or the Yellow Lanterns. Hal then rallies a group of Green Lanterns together to combine their willpower and expel Sinestro and the Yellow Lanterns from Oa. The lanterns then fight one another in space, and Hal is finally able to overcome Sinestro, sending the villain hurdling through the void. Thus, the Green Lanterns have won, with the help of their newest member, Hal Jordan.

After credits scene:

Hal is shown flying through space, when he spots a skull shaped ship heading to Earth. Hal then flies off towards Earth to warn them.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Kilowog is shown talking to a higher up Green Lantern.

Kilowog: "Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns could upset the galaxy's balance. We must tell the others of the Spectrum."

Suddenly, a green bean shoots up in the sky. Immediately after, beams of orange, red, blue, indigo, and violet appear in the sky.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Batman Fear the Night** : The caped crusader returns to strike fear into the hearts of criminals in Gotham, but recently, someone else has appeared to take his job: the Scarecrow, a masked villain whose victims are so terrified, most kill themselves later that day. This drug trafficker is moved to the very top of Batman's to stop list, and the dark knight heads after him. Finding a drug deal taking place in the docks of Gotham, Batman discovers a mysterious chemical that is released by the Scarecrow's thugs whenever someone gets too close. Back in the Batcave, Batman investigates the chemical and coins it as Fear Toxin, as it causes intense hallucinations and extreme fear.

Using a chemical tracker, Batman is able find that the chemicals are being distributed from a factory under control of Dr. Jonathan Crane. Batman confronts Crane, who reveals himself to be the Scarecrow, and incapacitates Batman. When he wakes up, he has been unmasked, and the Scarecrow is gloating about knowing the identity of the Batman. But before Bruce can do anything to attack, he is saved by a teenager in a red costume. The Scarecrow escapes the vigilante, leaving Bruce alone with this hero. The hero then pulls off his mask, revealing himself to be Jason Todd, a vigilante inspired by Batman who calls himself Robin. Batman is impressed by his skills, and offers to supply Robin with technology and equipment to fight against the Gotham criminals. Robin accepts, and officially becomes Batman's sidekick. So, the dynamic duo begin their new hunt for Scarecrow.

With Bruce's knowledge of the rich part of Gotham, and Jason's knowledge of the streets of Gotham, the two are able to track Scarecrow down to a hospital on the other side of the city. When they arrive, they find doors rigged up with Fear Toxin around every corner, and are fortunately able to overcome it with gas masks. Eventually, the duo reaches Crane, and a fight ensues, but by the end, Scarecrow is soaked in his own Fear Toxin, resulting in him becoming incapacitated, and eventually, arrested.

After credits scene:

Batman is in his cave, when his computer begins to blink with Superman's logo. The message "Meet me at the Fortress. Please hurry" is shown.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A long shot of Arkham Asylum is shown with Scarecrow being escorted inside.

Screen cuts to black with Joker's laugh.

 **Justice League** : In the skies of Mars, a skull-shaped ship hovers dangerously close to the largest city. The ship then shrinks the city down to a miniature size, killing everyone inside it. J'onn J'onzz, one of the last martians, incredibly angry and realizing that Earth is probably this thing's next target, heads there to warn them of the impending disaster. However, the heroes of Earth are aware of the situation, and in fact, Superman has assembled a team of heroes to fight this evil: the Justice League.

With fellow heroes Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern on his side, Superman announces he intends to rendezvous with this mysterious visitor and ensure that it comes in peace. As Superman prepares to leave, he is greeted by J'onn, known as the Martian Manhunter, and the martian tells that there is no chance that this being comes in peace. Superman, believing that they can't judge this being without meeting it, and instead invites J'onn to come with him and speak with the being.

Heading into the ship, the two are greeted by tentacled robots that assault them, but with J'onn's shapeshifting powers and Superman's immense strength, they are defeated, allowing them to continue further into the ship, where they meet the controller of the ship: the extraterrestrial android known as Brainiac. The being then explains that it is a collector of races, and exists merely to ensure the preservation of a species. Brainiac does this through shrinking down a species' biggest cities and using them as representations of their accomplishments. Superman then explains that killing millions to create a monument is not the way to preserve a species. Brainiac disagrees, as he was able to save another species' capital before their destruction: Krypton. Superman is outraged that Brainiac killed so many of his people, and as a result, tries to kill him. But Brainiac is prepared, and uses his psychic powers to throw Superman to the Earth. Martian Manhunter tries to fight Brainiac as well, but when he invades J'onn's mind, he discovers his weakness to fire, and uses illusions to weaken J'onn enough to eject him as well.

When Superman J'onn find one another again, they head to the Fortress of Solitude, where the rest of the Justice League is waiting. J'onn is then officially added into their roster, and the team preps for an attack against Brainiac. The team heads to Metropolis, where Brainiac is preparing to shrink the city, and use their combined might to damage the shrinking ray. Brainiac then assembles his army of robotic drones, sending them down to fight the Justice League. So the team is forced to focus their firepower to the army, except for Superman, who instead goes straight for the heart: Brainiac himself.

The two have a complex duel, ending the man of steel weakened by Kryptonite and about to be murdered, only to be saved as Batman releases an EMP on Brainiac. This works, and Brainiac is temporarily shut down enough for Superman to strengthen back up and remove his cybernetic enhancements, depowering the alien, and destroying the ship. Thus, the world is saved by the Justice League, and all is right in the world.

After credits scene:

The Earth is shown from space. The camera then pans out to show it is really being shown from a holographic display. The camera then turns, revealing Darkseid and Steppenwolf watching.

Darkseid smiles and points to the planet. Steppenwolf then bows and leaves.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A broken piece of the shrinking ray is shown laying on the streets of Metropolis. A scientist then picks it up with the nametag of "Dr. Palmer" on his coat.

Screen cuts to black.


	2. Phase 2 (Post-Justice League)

**Phase 2 (Post-Justice League)**

Superman: Protector of Earth

Wonder Woman: Greek Heroine

Shazam!

Batman: Subzero

Firestorm

Green Lantern: Agent Orange

The Atom

Aquaman: Brothers in Arms

Justice League: Invasion

 **Superman Protector of Earth** : It has been six months since the Justice League saved the world from Brainiac, and the team has split up to go their separate ways. Superman has returned to Metropolis, and continues to be its protector. During those six months, Superman revealed his identity to Lois, continued his relationship with her, and helped her move up to the top reporter of the Daily Planet. So, naturally, the paper began doing more and more Superman fluff pieces. But when a terrorist tries to take over a bus, Superman intervenes and saves the day, except for one person: John Corben, who was in a nearby vehicle when the bus crashed. He was then taken to the hospital, but for reasons unknown to him, he was transferred to a military compound for treatment.

Instead, though, he was taken apart and reassembled as a cyborg powered by Kryptonite, and when he awakens to discover this, learns who is truly behind all this: Lex Luthor. Lex then explains that Superman is the cause for Corben's injuries, and that Luthor merely had the money to ensure Corben's survival. In exchange for his life, however, Luthor wants Corben to kill Superman with his new cyborg abilities. Corben accepts and is given a new name: Metallo.

So, Metallo heads to the center of the city, where he starts to wreck havoc to attract Superman, which works. He then fights Superman, incredibly weakening him with Kryptonite. As only one person in the world knows his weakness, Kal-El assumes Lex is behind this, and tries to tell Metallo that he has a choice. Metallo disagrees, and fires a shard of Kryptonite directly through Clark, weakening him even more. As Clark lays defeated at the hands of this robot, Lex watches from nearby cameras in happiness, but his party is interrupted when Metallo malfunctions, and he hears a feature that is disabled: Mind alteration.

Knowing that Luthor had been altering his mind, Metallo flies off, and Luthor knows exactly where he's heading. Meanwhile, Clark lays in the center of Metropolis park, Kryptonite stabbed right through him, but fortunately, a paramedic is able to remove it. So, Superman gets up and rockets off, following Metallo across the city to the military base.

Once there, Superman finds Metallo confronting an armored Luthor, who is trying to rapidly shut off the cyborg. Superman, not allowing anyone to die, intercepts Metallo, and the two fight again, but this time, the Man of Steel is ready for his tricks. Staying at a distance, Clark is able to melt away Metallo's cybernetics, leaving him a melted husk of a man. Heading back into the fortress, Superman tears directly through Luthor's suit, and has him arrested again. So, Metropolis is saved at the hands of the last son of Krypton.

After credits scene:

Metallo's body is shown melted on the floor, when it is picked up by various agents, who take it away, placing Metallo's parts in a briefcase labeled "Stone Laboratories".

Screen cuts to black. 

After credits scene 2:

A meteorite is shown flying towards Earth with various spikes poking out. Two glowing red eyes then appear in the front of the meteor.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Wonder Woman Greek Heroine** : The stories of the greatest Amazon warrior continue with the next tale of Wonder Woman. This time, instead of WWI, the tale takes place during the 1950's, when Wonder Woman was traveling Europe as a hero of the people. Unfortunately, only half of Europe wants a hero, and Wonder Woman is gradually discouraged from entering Eastern Europe. At the same time, the Greek God of War, Ares, has come down from Olympus to take revenge on Wonder Woman for her defeat of Hercules.

The two meet in Athens, where Ares manipulates the emotions of the mortals around him, turning them into bloodthirsty savages. They then attack Wonder Woman, who must fend off this army without killing them, as she knows they are not doing this by their own will. Impressed with her skills, Ares offers her the position as his bride, which she angrily refuses. In response, he calls upon his enchanted weapons, and begins to fight the Amazon warrior. While Diana can hold herself for a while, she can't fight a God for that long, and is defeated. But as Ares prepares to kill her, Zeus casts his lightning and summons Wonder Woman to Mount Olympus. Ares, outclassed by Zeus, then stands down, and allows her to go.

When the Amazonian princess meets with the God of the Sky, he tells her of how she cannot beat a God as powerful as Ares alone, or at least, not with her arsenal. Zeus then suggests she return home, implying that what she seeks is there. Diana agrees, and when she returns home, she finds the head of Medusa, contained within a mirrored case. She takes this and returns to Athens, where she challenges Ares to a duel. Ares accepts, but his own hubris becomes his downfall as Wonder Woman unleashes the head of Medusa, turning him to stone. But just when she thinks she has won, Ares begins to crack through the stone, so in a last ditch effort, she takes his enchanted shield and slices it through his body.

So, Ares is dead, and Wonder Woman thinks everything is well and done, at least, until she encounters a wild boar that attacks her. During this attack, she realizes this boar is in fact Ares reincarnated. The God reveals his ruse and transforms back, which Diana tries to stop with Medusa's head. However, this fails, as Ares seems immune, and Diana is about to be defeated once more. That is, of course, until she uses her lasso, which reveals Ares' real weakness: His own blood. So, tearing Ares' shield in half, she stabs it through him, drawing his blood and draining him of his power. As a result, Ares accepts defeat, and agrees to leave the mortal world forever.

After credits scene:

A woman is shown in Egypt, when she sees a temple in front of her. She slowly approaches it, and the sound of a Cheetah roar can be heard.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2: 

Wonder Woman is shown in modern day returned to her home, when she walks past the split shield of Ares. She then smiles, and walks away.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Shazam!** : Billy Batson was once just a scrawny teenage orphan, growing up on the wrong side of the tracks. But when he runs away from his foster family and trips on a magical rock, he is whisked away by a powerful wizard who sees the good inside Billy and grants him control over the Living Lightning. Whenever he says the words "Shazam!" he would transform into an immensely strong being of the same name.

However, Billy's bad side begins to sneak out when he returns, and he finds himself and his brother causing trouble throughout the city with Shazam's powers. Meanwhile, the notorious Black Adam is freed from his magical prison by a Doctor Sivana who can see magic. Adam then goes out to hunt for Shazam, hoping to obtain his power. Meanwhile, Billy and his foster brother split up, which turns out to be a bad idea, as Billy is mercilessly attacked by Black Adam. Fortunately, Billy is able to hide in the nearby zoo.

In the morning, Billy wakes up next to a tiger named Tawny, who had kept him warm through the night. He thanks the beast, and leaves to return home. Before he does, however, he heads into a subway, where he encounters a magical being known as Francesca, who tells him of his connection to Black Adam. She then shows Billy a memory of Black Adam's, when the first Shazam discovered him and his family after they just barely survived a ruthless dictator. Seeing Adam as someone else wracked by grief, Billy goes out and hunts him down, hoping to change Adam's mind about the world.

However, Black Adam soon reveals that he was not the pure hearted child shown in the memory, but the uncle who murdered his nephew who was granted powers because the nephew refused to use them for revenge. He then committed a violent massacre with his nephew's powers, and was locked away by the wizard. Now, he wished for nothing more than to destroy all those who are not pure of heart to ensure that no more pain can be brought to the world. Billy tries to convince Adam that doing that would only cause more pain, but Adam was tired of talking and prepared to kill Adam. Fortunately, his foster family arrived, and after hitting Black Adam with their car, escape with Billy. Adam catches up, though, and tries to force Billy to surrender his powers in exchange for his siblings' lives. Billy tries, but accidentally enchants his siblings, who, alongside him, try to fight Black Adam, but later return their powers to Shazam.

Eventually, Black Adam and Shazam find themselves in the zoo, where Tawny tries to save Billy. Billy then enchants the tiger, but that only gets him so far, and the tiger is eventually defeated. So, in hopes of fighting Adam in brain over brawn, Billy goats Adam into turning back into his mortal form. When he does this, however, he realizes just how old he really is, and he ages rapidly and dies. Thus, Shazam is left as the only person with the Living Lightning, or at least, for now.

After credits scene:

Tawny is shown in his zoo, when Shazam arrives and hugs him. The tiger then stands up on its hind legs and smiles at Shazam.

Tawny: "Hello, Billy"

Screen cuts to black.

 **Batman Subzero** : Bruce Wayne returns as the caped crusader Batman, now with his teenage sidekick, Robin. With both the Joker and the Scarecrow in prison, the name Batman is now only heard from the chattering teeth of criminals across Gotham. Someone, however, refuses to allow the caped crusader to scare him into giving up crime, and that person is Victor Fries. Years ago, an accident in his lab resulted in both him and his wife becoming unable to live in above zero degree climates. Victor then created suits to keep both him and his wife alive, but the cold escalated a form of undiagnosed form of cancer in his wife, and Victor put her into cryogenics until he could find a cure for her. He then decided the best way to fund his research was through stealing expensive metals and gems to sell on the black market. Calling himself Mister Freeze, he became a professional diamond smuggler, which gained him a lot of notoriety across Gotham City.

So, Batman and Robin set up a stakeout in a diamond exhibit at the museum, but instead of meeting a man in a freezing suit, they find a woman thief dressed in all black. Introducing herself as the Catwoman, the seductress uses her charm to get the diamonds, so by the time Batman realizes any better, she has already gotten away with them. So, Bruce begins to track this cat burglars previous heists, successfully discovering her next target.

When they meet, Batman and Robin are far less in a talking mood, and choose to fight Catwoman, eventually beating her. They then force her to give up the location of Mr. Freeze, which she does, and they head to an abandoned warehouse that Mr. Freeze has transformed into an indoor winter wonderland. Batman and Robin use Catwoman as bait to draw out Freeze, then destroy his freezing weapon with batarangs. So, as Batman and Robin fight him, Catwoman sneaks out, and is able to escape them. By the end of the fight, Mr. Freeze begs Batman to save his wife, and the caped crusader agrees, giving Mr. Freeze the peace of mind to surrender and head to jail.

After credits scene:

Catwoman is shown stalking on the rooftops of Gotham. She is then approached by a man in a trenchcoat.

Man: "He didn't even try to go after you?"

Catwoman: "Of course not. I was just a scawed wittle kitty."

Man: "Good to see everything worked, Ms. Kyle. Your payment."

The man then hands her a check.

The camera then readjusts to the scene being viewed from goggles, which are revealed to be goggles being used by Batman.

Batman then sneers angrily.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Firestorm** : When a nuclear fusion experiment goes terribly wrong, high school student Ronnie Raymond and Nobel Prize winner Martin Stein were combined into the atomic superhero Firestorm. So, the two minds come together to defend their city from any danger that comes to it. During their first few encounters with common criminals, Firestorm is able to learn his lack of control over organic molecules and other limits of his abilities.

Meanwhile, the other survivor of the accident awakens: Danton Black. The former assistant to Stein, Black was fired due to his stealing of the plans for the fusion reactor. So, when the machine was being turned on, Black sabotaged it, but didn't get away quick enough and was caught in the explosion. This granted him powers that were the reverse of Firestorm's: instead of melding together like Stein and Raymond, Black could split himself into multiple forms of himself. With these powers, Black decides to become a villain to get revenge on Firestorm and calls himself Multiplex. Back with Firestorm, Raymond must come to terms with the loss of his normal teenage life and his new eternal existence as a superhero. With Stein as his voice of reason, Raymond is able to get over his situation, and continue as a hero of the people. That is, until they encounter Multiplex.

While Firestorm must fight as two minds, Multiplex only has to fight as one, and is able to manipulate Stein into starting mental conflict in Firestorm. So, as the atomic hero mentally fights itself, it destroys an entire block of the city with its power. This turns Firestorm into the bad guy, and Multiplex is able to escape when the police arrive. Hoping to show his care for the world, Firestorm tries to rebuild the block, but ends up injuring more people and stopping the ambulances from arriving. So, Firestorm heads into exile, seeing that his powers are too strong to be used around people.

In his exile, Firestorm is able to settle the issues between Raymond and Stein, as well as master some of his more difficult powers. He returns to the city, where Multiplex has wrecked havoc in trying to declare himself the police of the people. Firestorm then fights Multiplex, and in the end, manipulates enough matter around Multiplex to drain his energy into a miniature black hole. With Multiplex now drained, his powers are useless, and he is taken away.

After credits scene:

A dark alleyway in Firestorm's city is shown. A man is walking by, when a burst of cold explodes from the alley.

The man is frozen solid, then shattered by a woman's fist.

A woman then exists from the alleyway.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Green Lantern Agent Orange** : Hal Jordan returns as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, now with experience after fighting against Sinestro and the other Yellow Lanterns. Now, however, he must once again challenge another group of lanterns, as one appeared on Oa recently to end an agreement between the Green Lanterns and the Orange Lanterns. When the highest level Green Lanterns come together, it is decided that they would rather go to war against the Orange Lanterns than allow them to break the treaty and ignite another War of Light. So, Hal and a group of other Green Lanterns are sent to the world of Okaara, where the Orange Lanterns operate.

Once there, the constructs of the Orange Lanterns attack the invasion force, but the Green Lantern's willpower is able to overtake them. Hal then splits off from the rest of the squad alongside four other lanterns with the plan to attack the main temple of the Orange Lanterns. Along the way, the team discovers their first Orange Lanterns, who try to steal their Green Lantern Rings. However, during the fight, the team learns that they are in fact constructs as well. One of Hal's team members then explains to him that while the Green Lanterns use willpower to power their rings, Orange Lanterns use greed to power theirs.

So, with this knowledge, the Green Lanterns journey into the temple, where they discover the leader of the Green Lanterns guarding a mound of treasure, including the Orange Lantern itself. The leader then introduces himself as Larfleeze, and after a strange attempt by him to gloat about his treasure, and asks why they are there. The Green Lanterns then explain they're there to ensure that the Orange Lanterns stay in line and don't break the treaty. Larfleeze then tells that he is the only surviving Orange Lantern, and tells of how the Orange Lanterns came to Vega. A deal was struck with the Guardians long ago, and to keep the genocide they committed under wraps, Larfleeze accepted the Orange Lantern in exchange. Now that the Controllers arrived, Larfleeze saw this as a way of the Guardians trying to steal it back.. Before the Green Lanterns can interrupt, Larfleeze kidnaps Hal as a hostage to ensure that the Guardians, the leaders of the Green Lanterns, would change the treaty.

When Hal awakens, he sees Larfleeze staring at his ring, and when he questions him about it, Larfleeze tries to bargain him for it. He then goes through a story about how he always gets what he wants, such as when he stole a box worth more than an entire galaxy, and how it was now his prized possession. When Hal says he won't trade it away, Larfleeze creates a light construct ax, which he uses to chop off Hal's hand. He then takes the ring from Hal's severed hand, and the Green Lantern Ring welcomes him to the Green Lantern Corps. Suddenly, the greed that overcame him so many years ago vanishes, only for it to return a moment later when he sees that not only is Hal's hand re-attached to his body, but the ring is still on his finger. Before everything comes together for him, he is attacked by Hal. As the two fight, Hal attempts to grab at the Orange Lantern to drain its power, but is instead transformed into an Orange Lantern himself.

However, Larfleeze sees this as an even bigger threat, and absorbs all Orange Lantern power back to the Orange Lantern, including Hal's. With his entire Orange Lantern Corps gone, it would seem like the end for Larfleeze, but instead, he grants himself all the Orange Lantern power, making him almost unstoppable. That is, of course, until Hal and the lanterns combine their powers and defeat Larfleeze with their own ultimate construct. Thus, the Vega System is put under Guardian control, meaning that the Orange Lanterns can no longer run free and abuse their power.

After credits scene:

The box Larfleeze kept is shown lying in his treasure. Suddenly, it starts shaking, and breaks open in a glow of yellow light.

Unknown: "Finally...freedom!"

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Atom** : A few years ago, Ray Palmer was just a billionaire inventor trying to create something people thought was impossible: a shrinking device. Everything changed when the Justice League defeated Brainiac. With his defeat, alien technology rained down from the sky, including pieces of his shrinking ray, which Palmer was able to obtain. Using it, and his knowledge on white dwarf stars, Palmer was able to create a suit that could shrink its user. Syncing it to his brain waves, Palmer can manipulate any molecule in his body with his thoughts, and thus, he calls this hero persona the Atom. With this hero persona, Palmer starts to solve the little crimes that other superheroes don't have time to solve. At least, that is before he learns of a rising supervillain: Chronos.

This bank robber can somehow manipulate time, clearing out entire safes in seconds on the dot. How he accomplishes this, no one knows, but now that the Atom knows about him, he intends to find out. Hiding out within a bank's safe, the Atom encounters Chronos, learning that he uses a mastery of quantum physics to alter his molecules and slow time. This not only allows Chronos to rob people incredibly fast, but become immortal. So, the Atom tries to stop this time stopping neerdowell, but finds his mastery over his molecules extremely lacking in comparison to Chronos's abilities.

Even though Chronos gets away, it gives the Atom enough encouragement to investigate his powers even farther. During his investigation, Palmer learns he can use parts of Brainiac's shrinking beam to shrink others down. Testing it on his lab partner, Ray shrinks him down, then brings him back to normal size, allowing the Atom to safety capture criminals. Creating a miniature prison, the Atom intends to keep prisoners in there until they can be transferred. With a way to restrain criminals, the Atom again goes after Chronos, finding him at another bank. In this encounter, Atom is able to shrink Chronos, and arrests him. But, when Chronos is placed in his tiny cell, he uses his molecular control to size himself back up in a second, breaking the entire prison and freeing all the other tiny prisoners. Sizing them back up, Chronos declares these men his Time Cops, and intends to use them to shakedown the city. While none of these criminals have the abilities of Chronos, they are good enough to obtain Chronos a large sum of money, which he uses to try and trademark the Atom's shrinking technology, hoping to put Palmer out of business.

This almost works, but fortunately for Palmer, the trademark is unable to be finalized. This does, however, give Palmer the real name of Chronos: David Clinton. He uses this knowledge to track him down, and the two fight on the quantum level, almost resulting in the city exploding in a nuclear blast as Chronos tries to tear apart molecules. Fortunately, Atom is able to stop him and actually re-structure his molecules so that his time controlling powers and destroyed, and Chronos is depowered.

After credits scene:

The Atom is shown walking out of a convenient store with two criminals in hand, when he sees a flying blue and red blur soar above him. It then lands in front of him, revealing the Man of Steel himself, Superman.

Superman smiles, and holds out his hand.

Superman: "The Atom, is it? I am Kal-El of Krypton, I've heard a lot about you recently. I'm impressed, let's talk."

Palmer smiles, and shakes Superman's hand.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

In the laboratory, an inventor is shown wearing a bug-like helmet, staring at a Grasshopper.

Inventor: "Jump."

The grasshopper then jumps.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Aquaman Brothers in Arms** : Arthur Curry returns as the King of Atlantis and the Seven Seas, ensuring the world's oceans are protected from those who would wrong it. One of those people is a pirate who uses Aquaman's home as a playground for him to rob and hurt the innocent. This man's name is Ocean Master, and Aquaman goes out on a hunt for him in hopes of stopping his piracy. Instead of finding a swashbuckling villain with a hearty crew of pirates, he finds a high-tech freighter captain with a crew of Somali Pirates. This pirate, upon seeing Arthur, takes off his armor, revealing a very similar face to the King of Atlantis. The man introduces himself as Orm Curry, son of Tom Curry and his mistress, Mary O'Sullivan. He then reminds Aquaman that he, his brother, spent his entire childhood living in his meta human brother's shadow. He always hoped he would get powers like Arthur, so he dedicated himself to getting any sort of power he could get. This led him into the navy, where he learned of pirating, and joined up with Somalians.

Arthur apologizes for Orm's terrible childhood, and offers him a spot in Atlantis if he gives up piracy. Orm accepts, and with a diving suit, travels down to Atlantis. While he's there, however can be is anything but accepted: discrimination for being a human was rampant, Orm could feel the pressure pushing against him, and all of that stress culminates in a violent outburst that critically injures Aquaman's seahorse, Storm, and kills two Atlanteans. The city then unanimously decide to exile Orm, which Aquaman must apply by.

While Aquaman tries to apologize for the decision, Orm entirely blames Aquaman for making him into a monster. Orm then travels to the surface, where he reconnects with the Somali pirates, and retakes the name Ocean Master. The piracy begins again, albeit more violent, with tens of hundreds of people dead. Aquaman attacks the boat again, trying to clear it out and keep Ocean Master from killing anyone else. When they enter the boat, however, they find a bomb that releases deadly radiation and toxic sludge around the ocean, and all over Aquaman. Aquaman passes out, and when he wakes up, it isn't his Atlanteans who saved him, but a South African surfboarder named Kaldur'ahm.

This surfboard rider explains that he was riding the waves, saw Aquaman explode on the boat, and ran over to help. Aquaman appreciates his bravery, and seeing that his Elite Guard were killed in the explosion, offers Kaldur'ahm a position as his sidekick. Excited, Kaldur'ahm accepts, calls himself Aqualad, and the two go to hunt down Ocean Master. They find him, and in a final battle, Orm sees what he has become, and after looking up to his brother for years, he realizes that he was the villain, and kills himself.

After credits scene:

Aqualad is shown on a beach, when he sees a meteor flying through the sky.

Screen cuts to black as the Superman theme plays.

After credits scene 2:

Aquaman is shown back in Atlantis, when he hears a sound of rushing water. Suddenly, Superman is standing in front of him.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Justice League Invasion** : The Justice League returns with a slightly altered roster (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Atom, Flash, and Martian Manhunter). This time, they have been called together by Superman due to the unearthing of some strange artifact known as a Mother Box has been found in Northern Europe, and has been giving off dangerous energy pulses. When the Justice League arrives, Bruce grabs the box, but as it sits in a briefcase and is studied, it opens a portal above them, bringing forward strange flying aliens that mindlessly attack the Justice League. Meanwhile, Batman tries to close the wormhole, which he does, or at least, believes he did. The team beats the remaining aliens and return to the Fortress of Solitude, where Batman makes a discovery: the Mother Box is alive. Now revealed, the box speaks to them, explaining that a powerful being is coming to their planet to clear the path for its master, and that the Justice League will be unable to stop him. The heroes disagree, telling of their defeat of Brainiac, but the Mother Box tells them that Brainiac would cower in fear of the approaching evil. It then shows a projection of a planet being destroyed by the villain, which it calls Steppenwolf.

The Justice League, still unconvinced, refuse to surrender to the Mother Box's threats, and in response, it opens a portal, where Steppenwolf comes from. The Justice League does their best to fight Steppenwolf and his Parademons, but they find themselves overwhelmed. Even Superman, the strongest of them all, is unable to fight all of them at once, and is forced to flee with his team. Steppenwolf, meanwhile, takes over the Fortress of Solitude, making it his headquarters for the invasion. During this, the Justice League find the entire world swarmed by Parademons, rounding up humans for Darkseid to kill. Batman then comes up with the idea that if they were to find another Mother Box, they could suck Steppenwolf through it, along with the other Mother Box, and that could end the swarm of Parademons.

The Justice League agree, and go on a hunt for a second Mother Box. They track it down to a laboratory in Detroit, where Doctor Silas Stone is trying to manipulate it to save his son, who tragically died in a car accident. After much talk, Doctor Stone agrees to hand over the Mother Box, but will need it back someday. The Justice League then fly through a wall of Parademons surrounding the Fortress of Solitude, eventually reaching Steppenwolf, who is communicating to his master, Darkseid, via the Mother Box. The Justice League take this opportunity and have Flash rush over, activate the Mother Box, and have it suck in Steppenwolf and the other Mother Box.

The instant after, however, Steppenwolf comes back out from the Mother Box, with his Mother Box in hand. In rage, he crushes his Mother Box in his hand and grabs the other one, disappearing. This gives the Justice League the knowledge that the Mother Boxes can be destroyed, and that if they suck Steppenwolf through the last one and destroy it after, he would be gone forever. However, the Mother Box is no longer in their hands, and it could be anywhere in the world.

So, with Earth's final days coming closer and closer, the Justice League sweep the entire world in search of the Mother Box's energy signature, but find nothing. Superman then hunts through nearby space, finding Steppenwolf on the Moon. Superman and the Justice League arrive, hoping to learn why Steppenwolf is on the Moon, but get no answer as he enters a blind rage and attacks. In the end, Flash is able to reach the Mother Box quick enough to open it and suck in Steppenwolf, instantly killing the Parademons on Earth. The team then destroys the Mother Box, and return its destroyed husk to Doctor Stone, to his dismay.

After credits scene:

Steppenwolf is shown bowing in front of Darkseid.

Darkseid: "How could you let them beat you?!"

Steppenwolf: "They are a stronger group than we expected"

Darkseid stands from his throne.

Darkseid: "Fine then! I shall destroy them myself!"

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2: 

Doctor Stone is shown tinkering with the Mother Box, when it begins to glow brightly.

Screen cuts to black.


	3. Phase 3 (Darkseid)

**Phase 3 (Darkseid)**

Superman: Last Son of Krypton

Batman: Return of the Joker

Green Lantern: Parallax

Lobo: Galactic Mercenary

The Flash: Guerilla Warfare

Cyborg

Nightwing

The Winged Warriors

Justice League: Apokolips

 **Superman Last Son of Krypton** : The Man of Steel returns to protecting Metropolis once more, but this time, the stakes are even higher. As Clark saw three years ago, a meteor was heading to Earth, and has now crashed into it. Clark goes to investigate it as a Daily Planet reporter, only to find it looks like something escaped the meteor before he arrived. This worries Clark, as three of the last four aliens Clark encountered were General Zod, Brainiac, and Steppenwolf. Thus, Clark investigates the interior of the meteor, finding that it contained trace amounts of Kryptonite, implying that it was a Kryptonian who crashed there.

So, Superman goes on a hunt for the alien, finding it rampaging in a nearby city. This being, an abominable creature of spikes and violence, sees Superman, and fights him. During the battle, almost the entire small town is destroyed in the fallout, and Superman escapes before Doomsday can do anymore damage.

Back in the Fortress of Solitude, Superman consults the last messages of his father, Jor-El, from the interior of the pod he came from. Jor-El warns Superman to escape a being called Doomsday at all costs, as it is the one thing that could kill him. He explains that Doomsday is the result of thousands of Kryptonian babies being killed, cloned, and reborn in the hostile Krypton environment by scientists. It has evolved to adapt to anything, and was known for destroying entire worlds by the Kryptonians. This was the one monster that every Kryptonian feared, and even Jor-El, the one who told Superman that he was to be the symbolic representation of the Kryptonian people, says to run away before Doomsday gets him. This discourages Superman, but also inspires him to defeat Doomsday and save Earth.

So, Superman hunts down the beast, and the two do battle throughout the countryside, with Doomsday drawing them closer and closer to Metropolis. Eventually, the two reach Metropolis, and find themselves dueling outside of the Daily Planet. Lois sees this, and begins to photograph the fight. Meanwhile, now that they're in Metropolis, Superman is even more dedicated to beating Doomsday, and realizes that the best way to do so is to stab through him with Kryptonite. However, he knows that there isn't a way to ensure Doomsday's death without holding him down on the spikes, killing Superman as well.

Superman then leads Doomsday to the city's center, where a giant Kryptonite statue of the Fortress of Solitude is located as a monument to the Justice League, intended to be indestructible to the strongest being on Earth. In the end, the Last Son of Krypton makes the ultimate sacrifice for Earth and kills Doomsday by killing himself. Finally, the Justice League are shown at Superman's funeral.

After credits scene:

Superman's grave is shown, zooming in on the silver symbol on the top. The coffin then shakes

ever so lightly.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Metropolis is shown, with a Superman memorial signal shown in the sky. Four other Superman symbols appear around it.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Batman Return of the Joker** : The caped crusader and the boy wonder return to protect the city of Gotham. Back in the swing of things, the two must fight off against an old enemy who has escaped from Arkham Asylum: the Joker. Now that the Clown Prince of Crime has returned, the dynamic duo are on edge more than ever.

Hunting him down to the Gotham Raceway, Batman and Robin try to stop the Joker from blowing up the starting line, with all the cars present. However, they are attacked by Joker's newest cronie: the Harlequin as she calls herself. With her cartoony mallet and dangerous fighting moves, she proves herself a real adversary to Robin as Batman goes after the Joker. In the end, as Joker prepares to detonate the raceway, Batman runs him down and stops him, but has to watch as Harlequin picks him up and the two escape in a smoke explosion.

Then, as the scene changes to the Joker, Harlequin has a flashback about how she and Joker became involved. Once a psychiatrist for Joker in Arkham Asylum, Doctor Harleen Quinzel was coerced by the madman, and fell in love with him. She even went as far as transforming her face with dangerous chemicals to be more like him. In the end, her infatuation with him and the chemicals messing with her mind allowed her to help break him out of Arkham to continue his quest for chaos.

Back in the present, Harley and Joker plan their next mission, which is to torture their greatest enemies: Batman and Robin. How they do this is kidnap the chief of police, James Gordon, and request Batman and Robin to meet them at the Gotham Chemical Plant. The two do that, and are met by Commissioner Gordon dangling above acid. The heroes try to free Gordon, and while they are able to save him, Robin is kidnapped by Harley Quinn. Gordon is brought back to the batmobile, while the Dark Knight goes off to save Robin. Meanwhile, Joker has begun to beat Robin mercilessly in the van, and when they reach the warehouse they're hiding out in, he throws the Boy Wonder out of the van, then continues to beat him. When Batman reaches them, Joker finishes Robin off, purposefully allowing Batman to get so close to saving him, but failing.

Batman, still refusing to kill, begins to beat Joker into unconsciousness, which enrages Harley. She then attacks Batman, but she too is beaten. But just as Batman prepares to take them to the police, Harley smoke grenades her and the Joker away. So, Batman takes Robin's body and buries him outside Wayne Manor, as a symbol to why Batman needs to exist. Designing a new suit, Batman heads out, hunts down the Joker and Harley, and the three have a brutal fight. But in the end, the vigilante of Gotham succeeds, and gets the Joker and Harley sent back to Arkham.

After credits scene:

A new vigilante, wearing dark blue, is shown beating up criminals in Gotham.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Green Lantern Parallax** : Ever since the exposure to the Orange Lantern, Hal Jordan has been acting strange. Everything goes into overdrive, however, when Jordan's Green Lantern suit is partially turned to yellow and begins to call himself Parallax. Fearing that Hal was exposed to the destructive entity of the same name, the Green Lantern Corps forge a new ring and travel to Earth to assign it to a new being. The one selected is a soldier named John Stewart, who instantly agrees, and begins training as Hal did years ago. Meanwhile, Parallax continues his control over Hal, and has begun to absorb more and more of the Green Lantern energy to grow strong enough to suck out the universe's life force. The Green Lanterns detect this, and speed through Stewart's training, knowing that he is necessary to beat Parallax and save Hal.

Sending John and his fellow Green Lanterns out, they find Parallax, who has opened a portal above Oa to the Antimatter Universe, where he has begun to obtain power from the Yellow Lantern on Qwad. Sinestro then tries to fight Parallax for draining his Lantern Corp's energy, but the entity bays him aside like an insect. It then reveals that it is the literal embodiment of the Yellow Lanterns, and that they should bow down to him. Sinestro, though he wishes not to, sees this being's power, and bows before it, pledging himself to Parallax. As a result, Parallax leaves Hal's body and binds with Sinestro. So, Hal is left crashing towards Oa, but fortunately, is caught by John, and the two head back to the Guardians, where they petition them to allow John and Hal to recruit the others of the Emotional Spectrum to help.

The Guardians deny this, saying that if the rest of the Emotional Spectrum were to see that the Green Lanterns weren't powerful enough to defeat Parallax, then they would be unable to keep them in line any longer. So, John and Hal only have the Green Lanterns to help them, but with the limited power of the Green Lantern split among them, Hal comes up with another idea: join other Lantern Corps alongside the Green Lanterns. John is hesitant, not exactly sure of the rules with this, but Hal, having been a Green Lantern for much longer, understood that it was possible. Heading to the world of Odym, John and Hal encounter the leaders of the Blue Lanterns, Ganthet and Sayd, and ask to obtain Blue Lantern rings. The two leaders are suspicious, and request John and Hal join the Blue Lantern Corps, which only Hal agrees to. So, Hal is given a Blue Lantern Ring, which they explain is powered by hope, and send them on their way.

Thus, now that John and Hal are part of two different Lantern Corps, they can each harness maximum power to fight Parallax. Heading through the portal to Qwad, the two encounter Parallax, who is using the full power of the Yellow Lanterns. Through their fighting with the full power of the Green and Blue Lanterns, Hal and John are able to force Parallax away from Qwad, draining him of power. As he is weakened, the two take their powers and are able to punch Parallax into the Green Lantern Battery, trapping its fear within willpower.

But, even with Parallax defeated, the story doesn't end, as Hal Jordan is still a Blue Lantern member. When he talks with the Guardians and the leaders of Blue Lanterns, they announce that to re-join the Green Lanterns, Hal must lead the Blue Lanterns for an entire cycle of his world. Hal agrees, and until Hal returns, John Stewart would become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814.

After credits scene:

Hal is shown landing on the Blue Lantern world as a Blue Lantern. He then looks out onto the horizon, and notices a growing blackness, with stars being taken out. He then flies towards it.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A red world is shown, and the camera pans through rivers of blood, before showing a giant Red Lantern Battery.

Suddenly a being stomps on the camera with its foot, screaming madly.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Lobo Galactic Mercenary** : In the far reaches of space, a mercenary alien exists for two reasons: blood and violence. This mercenary is Lobo, and his life is dedicated to drinking booze and killing do-gooders. One of his most recent missions could be his hardest yet: to kill the intergalactic criminal known as Bludhound. Fighting through thugs and other mercenaries, Lobo starts on the trail towards Bludhound.

Along the way, Lobo finds intergalactic biker gangs and space pirates who would rather their boss stay in business, but nothing can defeat a being as violent as Lobo, and he slaughters them all. Eventually, Lobo is able to located Bludhound on the last planet he expected: Harmony, a peaceful world known for its lack of crime. Lobo journeys down to the planet, where he finds a sickly Bludhound, basically dead of a fatal disease he incurred after years and years of pirating. Lobo hopes to capture Bludhound for the reward, but is told if he were to unplug him, Bludhound would die. So, the mercenary decides if he can't sell him, he may as well kill him, and murders Bludhound. However, his brutal murder of Bludhound draws the attention of an on-looker: the brother of Bludhound, and also the protector of Harmony known as Goldstar.

This hero, seeing the violence that Lobo brings with him, tries to coerce Lobo to give up violence, but obviously, this doesn't work, and Goldstar decides that against his best judgement, he must fight Lobo to defend his world. The two have a battle, and with Goldstar's powers heavily fueled by the good spirits of those around him, he is invulnerable to all of Lobo's attacks. In the end, Goldstar ejects Lobo from Harmony, telling him to only return with a pure spirit. Lobo, hating the fact that someone that cheerful gets to live, declares Goldstar as his own personal bounty: one that is not for money, but for honor.

So, Lobo goes back home to his bulldog Dawg, loads up on ammo, then heads to a nearby space bar, where Guy Gardner serves him the usual. Getting incredibly intoxicated, Lobo heads out, but not before dropping Dawg back at home, to hunt for Goldstar. Back on Harmony, Lobo tries to fit in with the local populace to sneak up on Goldstar, but finds this impossible as they are too pure of spirit and Lobo finds himself physically sickened by being in their presence for too long. Lobo then decides that instead of sneaking up on Goldstar, he would draw him away from Harmony where he would be weakened.

Using his motorcycle's exhaust to pollute the fragile atmosphere of Harmony, Lobo successfully draws the ire of Goldstar, who heads out into space to stop Lobo. Unfortunately for Goldstar, Lobo not only set a trap, but knew that Goldstar would be weakened without those of pure spirit near him. This works for Lobo, and he is able to get Goldstar within inches of his life. Goldstar begs for mercy, but Lobo explains that he knew the truth: that Goldstar was holding this planet hostage the entire time, and planned to use it alongside Bludhound to sell drugs. Goldstar, completely baffled at this assertion, tries to explain Lobo's fallacy, but Lobo responds by shooting him in the head. Enjoying seeing the confusion and utter disgust in Goldstar's face when Lobo lied made it all worth it for the bounty hunter, and thus, the space headhunter wins the day.

After credits scene:

Lobo is shown peacefully sitting in a recliner, with a cigarette in his mouth while petting Dawg.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Flash Guerilla Warfare** : Deep in the jungles of Africa, there lives a tribe of gorillas, whose intelligence was greatly increased by a powerful alien artifact. This tribe's land, known as Gorilla City by the nearby African tribes, is ruled over by their vicious leader, who possesses a great many psychic powers, Gorilla Grodd. With his telepathic abilities, Grodd controls those around him to do his bidding, and has used it to keep his city hidden from the outside world. But even a king can grow tired of his kingdom, and Grodd wishes to expand his territory beyond the jungle. So, Grodd sneaks aboard a cargo ship alongside some of his gorilla followers, and is whisked away to a new and exotic land: Central City. This city, as Grodd soon finds out during his initial greeting, is protected by a powerful being known as Flash, who can run faster than the speed of light. Grodd feels challenged having another superpowered being around him, and decides it would be best to eliminate Flash before he takes over the city.

Meanwhile, Barry Allen's life is better than ever: by day, he investigates crimes alongside his girlfriend reporter, Iris West, and by night, he fights crime as the hero of the people known as the Flash. So, while out as the hero of the people, Flash is attacked by the telepathic gorilla, who tries to convince Barry that Iris is leaving him and that he should leave Central City. This doesn't work though, and Barry escapes Grodd before he can finish him off. So, Grodd returns to the sewers, where he and his followers are planning their next attack. Barry, meanwhile, is trying to think of ways to fight this villain, when a dimensional rift is opened by the Speed Force, and another Flash arrives: Jay Garrick.

This Flash then explains that in his world, he is the Flash, and that he came by to stop Gorilla Grodd from doing to this Barry what happened to his Barry. He then tells of how he and Barry were partners in his reality, with Barry going by Kid Flash, until Gorilla Grodd reached Central City and laid waste to its people. Barry tried to stop him in that world, but was killed in the process. So, to avenge Barry, Garrick began traveling through the multiverse, trying to stop Grodd from killing any other Barry Allens. Barry then asks Garrick how he defeated Grodd in the other worlds, and is told that if his psychic powers are dampened, he becomes susceptible to physical means of fighting. Barry and Garrick then set a trap for Grodd outside the sewer, which he falls for, and is incapacitated by the duo. However, when his psychic abilities are blocked, his control over his fellow gorillas breaks, and they go on a violent rampage. Barry then leaves Garrick with Grodd while he heads out and stops the crazed gorillas.

When he returns, though, he finds that Grodd killed Garrick and escaped. As the now lone Flash, Barry sets out to fight this dangerous animal, using all his knowledge Garrick gave him. Setting a new trap at the zoo, Barry again dampens Grodd's powers when he tries to take control over the zoo's gorillas. The two then fight, and in the end, Barry is able to use the Speed Force to shock Grodd's muscles, paralyzing him forever. Barry then has Grodd imprisoned in a prison in the zoo, and the Flash declares victory against evil once more.

After credits scene:

Grodd is shown frozen in his cell. Suddenly, a single eye movement is shown.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Flash is shown speeding past a window, which mirrors his shadow. However, when Flash

disappears, the shadow remains.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Cyborg** : Silas Stone's son was almost killed by a violent car accident that cost him his leg, half of his brain, his left arm, and most of his internal organs. For years, Silas tried to create artificial limbs to help his son, but none seemed to do enough. That is, of course, until a few years ago when Silas discovered a Mother Box buried under his laboratory. Digging it up, Silas intended to use it to augment the cybernetic enhancements for his son, but was caught up with the Justice League, who needed it to defeat Steppenwolf. Silas almost gave up hope, but fortunately for him, the Justice League returned the Mother Box, albeit broken beyond repair, or so he thought. The Mother Box repaired itself, and attached onto Victor, Silas's son, and grafted the cybernetic augmentations onto him.

Waking up for the first time in five years, Victor is greeted by the horrific sight that half of his body is metal, and his lifestyle as a pretty boy football player was over. Though he was grateful that his dad brought him back to life, he feels resentment and wonders whether his father should have gone through all the trouble. That's when Grid awakens.

Inside the cybernetics of Victor, an artificial intelligence known as Grid tells Victor it is the embodiment of the Mother Box, and that it intends to use all of its power to bring about a being known as Darkseid. Victor ignores this, and tries to continue his life as a high school student, but the discrimination he experiences is so great, he finds himself more and more open to listening to Grid tell of how powerful he could be.

Training himself up, Victor goes by the name Cyborg and intends to show the people of his town that his new appearance doesn't change who he is. Through countless acts of good, Cyborg starts to become a true hero to the people around him, so he decides to start ignoring Grid's requests, which greatly angers the AI. In response, during the night, Grid takes over Cyborg's body and commits violent acts, intent on slandering Victor's name so that he will become a pariah again and help Grid bring about Darkseid. This almost works, until Victor realizes just what Grid is pulling, and is able to take control of his body during a nightly crime spree and force the AI out of his suit.

Victor then returns home, expecting it all to be over, only to awake in the morning to an entirely robotic form of himself towering over him. This, as it explains, is what Cyborg could have been had Grid not granted him his own consciousness, expecting the reborn teen to embrace whatever the magical alien box told him to do. Cyborg had failed Grid, and now it is time for Grid to take back what he created. The two have a massive fight throughout town, but in the end, Cyborg is able to tear Grid apart, and with his cybernetic arm as powerful as it is, he launches Grid into space. So, Cyborg has become a hero to the people, and is again embraced by his peers.

After credits scene:

Cyborg is shown opening the door to his room, where there is a sudden green blur. In his room, Martian Manhunter stands.

Manhunter: "Victor Stone, my name is J'onn J'onzz of Mars. I am here on behalf of the Justice League. We would like to speak to you."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Cyborg is shown walking down the street when he sees a green blur in the alley. He looks down it, but sees nothing and carries on.

From behind a dumpster, another teen is shown, with pure green skin and a purple jumpsuit.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Nightwing** : Crime runs rampant in the city of Gotham, so rampant that one vigilante can't handle it all alone. This secondary position was once filled by Robin, but with the death of Jason Todd, that position opened up for someone to be inspired to take back their city from crime. That position is now being filled by Dick Grayson, the Nightwing. In Gotham's poorest district of Blüdhaven, a crime syndicate has taken almost every store and worker under its wing, and extorts them repeatedly. This syndicate is led by an incredibly strong and intelligent man named Roland Desmond, but known through the city as the Blockbuster. So, it's up to Nightwing to topple Blockbuster from his regime, and to free the people of Blüdhaven from his extortion. One of his first moves is to obtain information on Blockbuster's location, which he does by tuning into the Oracle Radio Channel, which is a hacked police radio redirected to an open channel for vigilantes. He then locates the curator of the channel, Oracle, who it turns out, is the police chief's daughter, Barbara Gordon. Nightwing then says that he only wants help defeating Blockbuster. Barbara then gives him the best information she can about his location, and Nightwing goes off.

Scaling the side of a large Gotham skyscraper, the black and blue hero reaches the top to find a hulking monster daintily drinking champagne out of crystal glasses. Nightwing breaks through the window, and learns that this is Blockbuster, and in response to the break-in, Nightwing gets to feel firsthand what it's like to be thrown from a skyscraper. Fortunately, he catches himself before he falls, but the humiliation is still massive. But, this gave Nightwing knowledge of Blockbuster's strength, and he heads back to Oracle, who sends out Blockbuster's location to the people of Gotham.

Later that next day, the news reports that the residents of the skyscraper were attacked by an angry mob, and immediately after, Blockbuster hacks the news feed, threatening Oracle for revealing his location to the world. Oracle is then advised by Nightwing to abandon both her persona and her location, which she does, and chooses to become a crimefighter herself. Instead of creating a unique persona, Barbara takes on the superhero name of Batgirl, declaring herself the sidekick of Nightwing. So, the two bring fear through their justice, with Barbara's good keeping Nightwing from killing, and Nightwing training Barbara.

Eventually, the two are strong enough, or at least they believe they are, to take on Blockbuster, and through coercive tactics on his goons, find his location in a warehouse outside of Gotham. The two rush there, and find Blockbuster, where he is waiting for the two or worse, Batman himself. He then attacks them, with massive guns in each hand, but in the end, bullets can't beat good old fashioned punching and kicking. So, Blockbuster is arrested, and Nightwing and Batgirl's names are known throughout Gotham, and feared by those who would oppose them.

After credits scene:

Nightwing is shown moving through the alleyways, when a large caped figure stops his movement. The figure then moves out of the shadows, revealing Batman.

Batman: "Nightwing. I heard you've been protecting my city for me while I was gone. Let's talk."

Nightwing then smiles.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Barbara Gordon is shown lying in her bed at home, when she hears her dad coming home. She slams the closet door, where the Batgirl costume is, just in time for Commissioner Gordon to enter.

Gordon: "Sweetie, I'm home!"

Barbara: "Hi dad!"

Barbara then hugs her dad, but looks shadily over at the closet.

Screen cuts to black.

 **The Winged Warriors** : Thousands of years ago, the Egyptian Prince Khufu and his love Shiera were murdered as sacrifices to Anubis by the traitorous priest Hath-Set. Their bodies were then trapped in an eternal limbo, being reincarnated over and over again, always with the three fighting and Khufu and Shiera dying. In the modern age, the dagger of Hath-Set is discovered by an archaeologist named Carter Hall, who, when exposed to the dagger, is shown that he is the next reincarnation of Prince Khufu, and that he shall become the protector of the innocent known as Hawkman. Heading into his tomb, Hall retrieves the armor and mace of Khufu, declaring himself as Hawkman.

He then returns to his home of Frontier City, where he begins to act as Hawkman, protecting innocent people through vigilante Justice, until he discovers another person from his past life: Shiera. This woman, named Shiera Sanders, is saved by Hawkman from a mugging, and when she asks for his name, he explains who she is, and brings her back to his home, where she is exposed to the dagger. With the dagger, Shiera's past lives are given to her, and she is presented her own set of armor by Hawkman, with the request to join him as his Hawkgirl. Shiera accepts, and the two vigilantes continue to fight crime. That is, until someone breaks into Hall's house and is about to steal the priceless artifact, when the dagger calls to him, granting him his past lives as well. This man is meant to be the modern age Hath-Set. He then steals the sword, planning to recreate the sacrifice intended for Anubis.

During another vigilante outing, Hawkman is kidnapped by Hath-Set, leaving Hawkgirl to save the reborn Egyptian Prince from this murderous villain. Using her abilities, Hawkgirl breaks through the hypnotized guardians of Hath-Set, reaching the Priest just before he kills Hawkman. Hawkgirl and Hath-Set then have a fight, with Hawkgirl eventually overpowering the man. But before she can kill Hath-Set and end the cycle, her powers are drained away by Anubis, who has begun to drain the souls of Shiera and Khufu in hopes of finally obtaining his sacrifices. Hawkman then springs into action, defending Shiera and killing Hath-Set. When Hath-Set dies, the cycle of death and rebirth is broken, and Hawkgirl's powers are returned to her. So, the vigilantes can return to their roles as the Winged Warriors of Frontier City.

After credits scene:

The Winged Warriors are shown landing in an alley, when Wonder Woman comes from the shadows.

Diana: "Prince Khufu. Lady Shiera. Good to see you again."

Hawkgirl: "Princess Diana. To what do we owe this honor of seeing the Amazon Princess again?"

Diana: "I'd like to talk to you about joining a very special team with some very special people."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Hawkgirl and Hawkman are shown flying over a lit street, their shadows projecting along the wall.

When the two leave view, one of their shadows remains, and moves on its own.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Justice League Apokolips** : Though the Justice League was hurt by Superman's death, it was not stopped, and it returns with a new roster (Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Shazam, and Atom). This time, they will have to stop the strongest being they have ever encountered: Darkseid. The ruler of the world known as Apokolips, Darkseid wants nothing more than to discover the Anti-Life Equation, which will allow him to kill the entire universe and reshape it in his image. This equation, he believes, is located through the minds of the universe, and one of the biggest locations of the Anti-Life equation is a small blue dot known as Earth. So, Darkseid initially sent out his lapdog Steppenwolf to corral the humans for him to drain, but he was defeated by the Justice League.

This gave the Justice League the ability to investigate the Mother Box on the Moon, and after much questioning, they learn of Darkseid and his plans for Earth. Thus, the Justice League decides to take the battle to Darkseid and beat him on Apokolips before he can come to Earth.

The team teleports to Apokolips, where they are greeted by a world controlled by a group of superpowered beings known as Darkseid's Elite. These elite aliens then arrive, and a fight ensues, with the Justice League almost winning, until Darkseid himself arrives, and crushes them. Seeing their resistance only invigorates Darkseid's quest to take over Earth, and he thanks them for giving him inspiration. He then has them taken away and placed in prison, where Batman sends out a distress signal to another member of the Justice League: Aquaman.

The Atlantean receives the message, and calls out for other heroes of Earth to unite as a new Justice League. This new Justice League (composed of Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Nightwing, John Stewart, and Flash) waits at the ready for Darkseid, who opens a portal above Metropolis. As Parademons flood in, the team starts to fight him, despite the overwhelming odds. Meanwhile, John Stewart flies through the portal and frees the rest of the Justice League.

When he and the original Justice League return to the portal, they find Darkseid has laid siege to most of Metropolis, leaving behind his symbol of Sigma as a symbolic destruction. He then sees that the new Justice League has almost been entirely killed, except for Flash. Heading to the Fortress of Solitude, the team discovers the remnants of Zod's ship, hidden deep in the bowels of the structure. Inside it, they find a Kryptonian regeneration chamber, and that's when Flash gets an idea: Bring back Superman. Zooming to Central City, Flash gets on his Cosmic Treadmill, and uses it to speed himself far enough back in time to when Superman died. When everyone leaves the coffin, Flash breaks in and takes Superman's body, rushing to Zod's ship, placing Clark inside the regeneration chamber. He then speeds forward to the time just before the portal opens above Metropolis, and heads back to the ship, where he finds Superman, alive and well, sporting a black suit and long hair. He then awakens Clark, telling him that the Justice League is captured and a powerful being is trying to take over the Earth.

So, Superman rushes into action, fighting against the Parademons alongside the new Justice League while John Stewart saves the original Justice League. When Green Lantern and the original Justice League arrive back at the portal, they see Superman fighting against Darkseid, somehow holding his own. This Superman seems stronger than ever, but even he can't defeat Darkseid alone. So, while many of the heroes fight the Parademons, the original Justice League (Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter) fights alongside the Man of Steel, bringing Darkseid to his knees. Darkseid then accepts defeat and promises to not invade Earth in exchange for his life, which Superman allows. So, Darkseid takes his Parademons back to Apokolips, and the world has been saved again by the Justice League.

After credits scene:

Superman is shown flying above Metropolis, the Superman theme blasting. He then flies through the camera.

Screen cuts to black.


	4. Phase 4 (Dark Justice)

**Phase 4 (Dark Justice)**

Batman vs Superman: Night and Day

Zatanna: Mistress of Magic

Flash: Absolute Zero

Constantine

The Suicide Squad

Black Orchid

Dark Justice

Green Lantern: Red Rage

Justice League: Warworld

 **Batman vs Superman Night and Day** : Superman has been reborn thanks to the Flash, but with the return of the Man of Steel comes the return of xenophobic anti-alien comments. The fears now grow bigger, however, as stories of the Son of Krypton murdering criminals and police start coming out. So, when footage of Superman destroying an entire police blockade and killing onlookers leaks online, the world's greatest detective comes to Metropolis to solve it: Batman. The caped crusader's first stop: the Daily Planet, where Bruce Wayne gets an interview with Clark Kent. Clark proclaims innocence, telling Bruce that he would never do this, but Bruce comes up with a theory of his own: Superman is unable to remember these acts due to his regeneration in Zod's ship. During his regeneration process, Bruce suspects something went wrong, and gave Clark some sort of brain hemorrhage that gives him massive bouts of anger that his memory doesn't keep. Clark becomes offended that after all these years, Bruce still doesn't trust him to be telling the truth. So, Bruce is removed by security, and heads back to his mobile command center, where he waits for another Superman attack.

Instead, however, Batman finds himself face to face with the Man of Steel, who breaks into his command center and threatens the caped crusader to let this go and leave Metropolis. Batman tries to fight back, but is easily defeated. Superman then leaves, allowing Bruce to live with the warning. The next day, Batman opens a secret chamber in the mobile command center, which holds one of his greatest weapons: a Kryptonite-powered suit. He then returns to the Daily Planet that night and challenges Superman. In seconds, the Man of Steel arrives, and while he is confused, doesn't have much time before Batman attacks. The two fight in front of the Daily Planet, with Batman able to hold his own against Superman with his Kryptonite suit. But just before Batman can kill Superman, Lois Lane stops him. She then reveals that she had overheard Bruce talking to Clark, followed Bruce out of the Daily Planet, and into his mobile command center. She then watched as Superman arrived and beat Batman, but made note that even though Bruce had a piece of Kryptonite on his desk, Superman seemed unaffected. This led her to believe that this was not Superman, and Batman agrees.

So, Batman apologizes to Superman, who accepts, and then returns to his command center, waiting for this imposter to come. He does, and Batman calls the real Superman, who arrives and attacks this false Superman. Noting that this imposter has the exact opposite powers as Superman, the Man of Steel requests to know who this man is. The false Superman then explains that he was born three years ago, when Flash went back in time and placed Superman in Zod's ship. By traveling back, Flash altered the timeline, inadvertently crossing their Earth with one that had another Superman on it. This Superman, however, grew up to hate humanity, and had become a villain. Lois, seeing that this doppelgänger was little more than an accident, she gives him the name Bizarro. Bizarro then tries to escape, with Superman following him.

Batman, hoping to find a way to beat Bizarro, calls up the half-physicist Firestorm with a theory: to beat Bizarro, you have to use the opposite of what you use to beat Superman. Firestorm arrives in Metropolis the next day, meeting up with Batman and Superman, who lost Bizarro in the night. Using his molecular controlling abilities, Firestorm creates a new mineral: Blue Kryptonite. The opposite of Kryptonite, Batman hopes to use this to beat Bizarro, and creates a new suit powered by it. Superman and Batman then head to the Daily Planet, where they call out Bizarro, who arrives shortly after. When he does arrive, he is substantially weakened by the Blue Kryptonite, enough for Superman to defeat him and take him to the Fortress of Solitude, where he uses a projector in Zod's ship to send Bizarro to the Phantom Zone. Thus, the city is saved by the two heroes.

After credits scene:

Bizarro is shown floating in the Phantom Zone, with pieces of his face breaking off as he screams.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Batman is shown placing his Kryptonite suit into a pod and placing it in a circular room.

The camera then pans past Batman's other plans to defeat the Justice League, including: a nanite suit for Martian Manhunter, an aquaphobic magnetic suit for Aquaman, a virtual reality program for Wonder Woman, a vibra-bullet for Flash, an emp for Cyborg, a watch for Atom, and fear toxin for Green Lantern.

The camera then turns one more time, revealing a chamber with the Bat signal on it, and a picture of Bruce's parents, alongside a sledgehammer.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Zatanna Mistress of Magic** : Seeing is believing, but magic is made up illusions, right? Wrong. Magic is very much real, and can be mastered by a select few; one of those people was Giovanni Zatara. Under him, his nephew Zachary Zatara and his daughter, Zatanna, were taught in the mystic arts and they too lived up to their legacy of Homo magi. However, when Giovanni goes missing his daughter Zatanna is the only one capable of finding out what happened to her father. Journeying across the US, she locates her father in San Francisco, where his magical abilities are being used to split people from their souls to sell on the Black Market of Magic. Obviously, Zatanna tries to intervene, but this results in the leader of the soul trafficking, Brother Night, to slash her father's throat, killing him instantly. He then takes Giovanni's soul for himself, preventing him from moving on to becoming one with the universe. He then teleports Zatanna back home, where she finds her mind destroyed by the grief of her father's death. That's when she meets someone willing to help train her: a mysterious magic user named Doctor Fate.

Zatanna travels with Doctor Fate to Romania, where they go into a dark alley that turns out to be a portal to another world: the Nexus of the Subtle Realms. In there, they go to Fate's home, the Tower of Fate, and Doctor Fate explains that while they are there, they are outside of the timestream, and he can train her for what might seem like years, but is really seconds. Zatanna then has her magic challenged, as Doctor Fate attacks her to test her skills, and though she is powerful, she is defeated in a matter of seconds. Giovanni taught her a lot of magic, but not enough to protect her from other magic users. So, Doctor Fate begins to train Zatanna for five years in the Tower of Fate, ensuring that she is a true magic warrior. Doctor Fate then expels her from the Nexus of Subtle Realms, revealing that Zatanna was gone from her world for only a minute of time.

She then returns herself home, dons her magician costume, and goes off to San Francisco. When she reaches the city, she encounters a magic barrier intended to keep weak magic users out, but it fails to hold Zatanna back. She then sets herself up in a hotel for the night, but when she goes to sleep, she experiences a nightmare where a powerful demon is attacking her. When she wakes up, she finds the very same demon standing over her bed, and attacks him. When the demon is cast back to its realm, Zatanna heads out to find the soul trafficking network, eventually finding none other than Brother Night. For the crimes of murdering her father and stealing souls, Zatanna tries to banish him to Hell. She then sees that not only can he not be banished, but he gets his power from Hell. So, she does the opposite, and sends him to the Nexus of Subtle Realms, into the Tower of Fate, where Doctor Fate permanently seals him in a cage. Zatanna then frees her father's soul, allowing him to become one with the universe.

After credits scene:

Zatanna is shown lying in her bed asleep. Suddenly, three demons appear above her bed, and enter her mind.

Screen cuts to black

 **Flash Absolute Zero** : In Central City, Barry Allen defends the innocent as the Flash, master of the Speed Force. From minor muggings to major homicides, the Flash is always there to do his best to stop it. This results in him gaining many enemies in the criminal underworld. One of these enemies is Leonard Snart, a man hellbent on beating the Flash and ending the hope that he inspires. With his research, Snart learns of a theoretical way to stop Flash from using his powers to fight crime: freeze him. However, this is far more than just normal freezing, this is reaching absolute zero. Without his molecules moving, Flash's Speed Force would be useless, and Snart would become known as the man who beat the Flash.

So, Snart heads to Star Labs, where he kidnaps one of the greatest particle physicists, who he uses to build him a gun that can reach absolute zero. Now that he has the weapon, he merely has to draw Flash out, which he does by committing a massive bank heist. Flash arrives, but when he tries to run at Snart, his legs are frozen solid, and he is thoroughly beaten up by Snart. Stealing the money, Snart leaves, warning Flash to beware Captain Cold. Flash takes this on the nose, and begins to develop his powers more, using a weapon that can convert his kinetic energy into thermal energy, creating massive fire blasts. He then waits, eventually locating Captain Cold when he robs an armored truck containing an unknown prisoner. Flash intervenes, and the two fight, with Flash reversing every move Captain Cold tries. Cold, however, is able to stay a step ahead of Flash, and freezes the area directly in front of him, so when Flash steps forward, his molecules are halted, and his momentum is completely broken. He then begins to freeze Barry's body more and more, leaving only his head visible. Not wanting to end his little game with Flash, Captain Cold leaves Barry alive, only taking his gun, and then freeing the prisoner Mick Rory.

The two then travel back to their safehouse, where they suit Rory up as Captain Cold's opposite, to truly ensure Flash doesn't have the advantage. Calling himself Heat Wave, Rory joins Captain Cold on his next heist, so when Flash shows up with a new fire gun, he finds it useless against the flame-touting Heat Wave, but after having Captain Cold and Heat Wave cross beams, Flash is able to get them arrested. However, Captain Cold wanted this to happen, as it allows him access to his sister: Lisa Snart. Encountering her boyfriend in prison, Captain Cold and Heat Wave are broken out by Lisa, and the three go to the safehouse. Meanwhile, Flash begins hunting the now free Captain Cold and Heat Wave, but by the time he finds them, there is a third weapon wielding villain on scene: Golden Gilder.

Lisa, in her time at the safehouse, had the kidnapped physicist construct her an alchemy gun, which, when it interacts with organic material, converts it into gold. So, Golden Gilder, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave duel with Flash, but find that having three villains wielding fire, ice, and gold don't interact very well. Heat Wave ends up cancelling out Golden Gilder, and Captain Cold later cancels out Heat Wave. Thus, only Leonard is left, and the Flash is able to defeat him. So, Central City is saved again by the speedster known as the Flash.

After credits scene:

Flash is shown running down the street. Next to him, suddenly, other versions of Flash appear: Jay Garrick, a yellow Flash, a Flash wearing a visor, a Flash with a military vest, and a female Flash.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Captain Cold and Heatwave are shown in prison, when they are approached by a fellow inmate.

Unknown: "Are you two by chance Captain Cold and the Heatwave?"

Cold: "Who's asking?"

Unknown: "They call me Boomerang. I'd like to talk with you two about forming a team."

Captain Cold and Heatwave smile.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Constantine** : John Constantine is the protector of Earth from the forces of Hell. For years, he has investigated stories about demons from Hell entering the real world and using his wits and occult abilities to send them back to where they came from. From dealing with shadow dogs to women obsessed with the occult, Constantine believed he had seen more than anyone else could ever have seen. But even Constantine wasn't ready for what he saw next. While visiting the funeral of an alcoholic in Ireland who was cursed with an unending wine bottle, Constantine comes across a demon that claims to be the First of the Fallen: the first demon to be cast into Hell. This demon then gives Constantine the chance to join him and serve the master of evil: Satan himself. Constantine refuses, and the two fight through the funeral, with Constantine stabbing First of the Fallen with a cross, sending him back to Hell.

Constantine then returns to his apartment where he finds someone waiting for him: his dying childhood friend, Brendan, who wants Constantine's help. He tells of how as he laid dying in the hospital, he sold his soul to the devil, and a demon known as the First of the Fallen came and took it. However, Brendan only agreed to sell his soul in exchange for a cure to his fatal disease, which he never received. Realizing the demon he fought was in fact the First of the Fallen, Constantine promises to protect Brendan and get his soul back. Constantine journeys to a nearby bar, where he finds a group of devil worshippers. He then tortures this group into summoning the First of the Fallen, which they do successfully.

When First arrives, Constantine grabs ahold of him and tries to convince him to return Brendan's soul. First refuses, as Constantine has not beaten him enough to warrant listening to him, he attacks Constantine with his devil dog companions. This kills the devil worshippers, but Constantine is able to fight through them and kill First once more. As he is sucked back to Hell, he promises his return, with the refusal to return Brendan's soul. This greatly angers Constantine, who let him get away again, and he begins to sink back into drinking, ignoring his duties as a paranormal investigator.

That is, until news of Constantine's sister's magic powers are heard. Constantine heads to check on her, and finds that the First of the Fallen has taken control of her body. First then makes it very clear that if Constantine can kill his sister, Brendan's soul will be returned, and First will never return to Earth. Constantine is distraught about killing his sister, but knows it's for the greater good, and shoots her in the head. Thus, Brendan's soul is returned, his sister is killed, and the First of the Fallen is defeated by the paranormal investigator John Constantine.

After credits scene:

A shaman is shown in his hut, when suddenly, he gets a vision of Constantine being devoured by some beastly man.

Shaman is shown rocking back and forth violently, when another tribesman splashes water on him.

Tribesman: "What is it father? What have you seen?"

Shaman: "Mako has returned. May the Gods guide us to safety."

Screen cuts to black

 **The Suicide Squad** : In a world where Superman could destroy any country he chose, the need for a superpowered strike force is more necessary than ever. This though dawns upon Amanda Waller of the US ARGUS department, and she thinks she has a way to establish such a force. Taking some of the worst of the worst villains in the US, Waller assembles a team that could be thrown under the bus at any time: the Suicide Squad. Led by government operative Rick Flag, the Suicide Squad is composed of: killer for hire Deadshot, strongman Killer Croc, the martial artist Bronze Tiger, the insane Harley Quinn, and the fiery El Diablo. These six are to be sent on the most dangerous of missions, with the fact that odds are, one of them will die in the process.

So, their first mission sends them to Afghanistan, not to fight common terrorists, but to deal with an infestation of metahumans. These metahumans have established themselves across the country, creating a terrorist group that intends to outgrow the Taliban and not just kill all non-believers, but all non-metahumans. This is an obvious problem for the US government, who send in Suicide Squad to neutralize the problem. The team then finds themselves in a city where anyone could be a metahuman, and they have no way of telling. So, they do what bad guys do best: kidnap random people until they find a terrorist who knows where the metahumans are. Eventually, they locate one, who tells them that Onslaught, the terrorist group, is located in a compound outside of town.

Thanking him for the information, Suicide Squad kills him, and heads to the compound. Inside the compound, the team discovers another group of metahumans, who supposedly are the ones who are part of Onslaught. Composed of Chimera, Djinn, Jaculi, Manticore, Colonel Mushtaq, Ravan, and Rustam, this team attacks Suicide Squad, but are outmatched as Ravan, Manticore, and Jaculi are killed in the battle. The rest of the group escapes, but Suicide Squad is able to attach a tracker to one of its members. This gives Suicide Squad their next target, which is revealed to be a cave system where the organization is hiding out. The team throws a smoke grenade down the tunnel, forcing out many of the members, who they gun down the second they step into the light. During the assault, however, they come across Chimera, who reveals herself to be an ARGUS informant known as Nightshade, who is supposed to join the squad as soon as they meet.

The squad agrees, and they head inside, where the rest of the metahumans are waiting. During this battle, Bronze Tiger tries to escape, but seeing as he's breaking protocol, suddenly detonates, resulting in a large explosion that engulfs a large amount of the metahumans. As the Suicide Squad leaves, Deadshot questions why Bronze Tiger detonated, and Amanda reveals the truth: Each one of them was implanted with a nano-bomb to ensure they wouldn't fall out of line. So, the organization known as the Onslaught is destroyed by an unknown force of unknown metahumans.

After credits scene:

Nightshade is shown walking through a maximum security prison alongside Amanda Waller.

Waller: "Here she is. Prisoner SA-187-1966. Be careful when you talk to her, she's known for her deceptive abilities."

Nightshade: "I think I can handle her."

The door is swung open, revealing a woman in a tattered green dress and entirely black eyes.

Unknown: "The Enchantress welcomes you to her humble abode, Ms. Eden."

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

Batman is shown walking through the ARGUS facility. He then forces open a door, where Amanda Waller is waiting.

Waller: "The Bat of Gotham. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Batman: "You released Harley Quinn, you are risking everyone's lives for your own agenda!"

Waller: "Let me tell YOU something, Bat. Who I do or don't free is sanctioned by the US Government, so if you want to take it up with someone, take it up with the President. Also, if you so as much mention my Suicide Squad again, to me or to anyone else, I will ensure that the Batman never flies again. You may instill fear in the common criminal, but the only thing you instill in me is a reason for my department to exist. To keep people like you in line."

Batman begins to walk away.

Waller: "Thank you for visiting, Mr. Wayne."

Batman stops and turns back, and Waller is shown smiling smugly.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Black Orchid** : Alba Garcia was a college student strapped for cash, and as a result, she took some weird jobs, one of which was an experiment by the government organization known as ARGUS. This experiment involved her being exposed to a dangerous metahuman called the Enchantress. Through the Enchantress's strange powers, Garcia gains the powers to shapeshift, communicate with plants, flight, and superhuman strength. She then escapes the grasp of ARGUS, and tries to use her powers to become a superhero known as the Black Orchid. During this time, she fights basic criminals and thieves across her city, but she soon finds herself slipping into the world of metahumans and the world of magic.

She is then sucked into another world, where she is told by an alternate universe Black Orchid who explains that they are connected via the Green, a magical force that binds all the plants in the multiverse. She is then brought back to her world, with the other Black Orchid guiding her with her powers, training her to sense the Green and use its connection to locate magic users across the city, and hunt them down for doing wrong. Black Orchid then defeats her first magic enemy, using her plant controlling powers to capture him and absorb his magic. With this, the other Black Orchid leaves her mind, claiming that her work is done.

So, Garcia once again sets out alone as the Black Orchid, but soon finds a magic wielding serial killer who can shapeshift on a level even Black Orchid can't recreate. She eventually finds the woman's name is Jane Doe, and does her best to track this woman, finding that she works for the local university as a TA to Jason Woodrue, who Garcia believes is also a magic user. She then loses the trail of Jane Doe, who has disappeared into the blue, so Garcia instead follows Woodrue, eventually discovering that he is not only a magic user, but is connected to the Green like she is. She then forgoes secrecy, and as Woodrue leaves the campus for the night, he is greeted by the Black Orchid. Woodrue, however, is less scared than Garcia expected, and uses his superior knowledge of the Green to take control of Black Orchid's body. He then brings in Jane Doe, who takes on the identity of Black Orchid, hoping to use the hero's status as a hero to get closer to potential victims. Meanwhile, Garcia is trapped into in the garden of the university, with Woodrue keeping her trapped beneath the largest tree.

Garcia then reaches out through the Green, calling upon a large creature made of plants known as the Swamp Thing, asking him to save her. The Swamp Thing does so, and distracts Woodrue so that Black Orchid can fly out to find Jane Doe. She does, and the two have a battle, which in the end, results in the arrest of Jane Doe. When Black Orchid returns to the university to deal with Woodrue, she finds that Swamp Thing trapped Woodrue beneath the tree and left without a trace. So, Garcia has Woodrue arrested, and the two villains are taken to Arkham Asylum, courtesy of the Black Orchid.

After credits scene:

The ARGUS facility employees are shown walking to the Enchantress's location.

They open the door, but find no one in there.

A message is shown on the ground that reads "look up".

The camera then pans up, to reveal the floating Enchantress, who jumps at the camera.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

A dank swamp is shown, when suddenly, the head of Swamp Thing pops out from it and looks at the camera before diving back into the muk.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Dark Justice** : When the Justice League are off saving the world from the big bads that terrorize the galaxy, it's up to a smaller group of heroes to pick up the slack on the side. This group is known as the Dark Justice League, created to specifically deal with mystical and paranormal threats to humanity. Led by none other than John Constantine, the team was brought together by ARGUS, and is composed of: Private investigator John Constantine, heroine Black Orchid, magician Zatanna, ARGUS paranormal consultant Doctor Mist, the spirit known as Deadman, the vampire with a debt to Constantine named Andrew Bennett, and none other than Frankenstein's Monster. Their mission is to stop the most dangerous magic user on Earth, the Enchantress. Broken free from ARGUS containment, she has begun to wreak havoc on the area around her: Transylvania.

So, the Dark Justice League heads to the city of vampires, where they find Enchantress has sucked the entire city into another dimension. Zatanna takes the team into that dimension, where Enchantress has taken control of the entire city, turning its people into mindless slaves. Enchantress then sicks her mindless army against Dark Justice, and a massive battle ensues. Meanwhile, the Enchantress begins to take the many buildings around her castle and transform them into more building material to fortify her position. So, when the team is able to fight through the army, they find a hundred layers deep bunker, stronger than anyone could break through.

Thus, Zatanna pulls her team to another dimension: the dimension of Doctor Fate. She then heads to the Tower of Fate, where she requests Doctor Fate to help her break through the bunker. Fate agrees, and the team travels back to Enchantress's dimension, where her and Doctor Fate deconstruct the entire bunker, leaving the Enchantress completely exposed. She then casts a magical barrier which forces Doctor Fate out of the dimension, leaving Dark Justice once again on their own. So, the team tries to fight Enchantress, but find her magic far too strong. Constantine then does the one thing she could never expect him to do: pull out a gun and shoot her. Obviously, she reflects it, but it distracts her long enough for Andrew Bennett to pounce on her and bite her neck, transforming her into a vampire. He then has Constantine fire off wooden stake bullets into the two, killing them both instantly. With the Enchantress dead, Zatanna calls back Doctor Fate, who helps her rebuild Transylvania and free the enslaved people. Then, in a final bout, the two magic-wielders bring the city back into the real world, and Dark Justice are declared heroes to the world.

After credits scene:

Gotham's cemetery is shown. Suddenly, a pale hand comes from the ground.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Dark Justice League is shown going their separate ways, when Constantine senses a magical aura heading towards the swamp.

Constantine then begins to follow it.

Screen cuts to black with a roar from Swamp Thing

 **Green Lantern Red Rage** : Hal Jordan has returned from his time as a Blue Lantern, and alongside his deputy John Stewart, he continues to police Sector 2814. During his time as a Green Lantern, Hal has encountered the Orange, Blue, and Yellow Lanterns, but now, he'll be encountering another: the Red Lanterns. On the Emotional Spectrum, the Red Lanterns represent rage, and exist only to kill and cause violence. The Red Lanterns are said to have been contained on the world of Ysmault long ago when the Green Lanterns took control, but it seems that this might not be true, as stories of enraged monsters glowing with red light and breathing fire have started to become more and more common amongst the galaxy. This includes Sector 2814, which has received forty different reports of Red Lantern activity.

So, Hal and John go to a planet where the latest report came in, and find themselves face to face with a Red Lantern. The battle is hard fought, but as Hal now has access to talking to the Blue Lanterns, he calls one in, who uses his powers to remove the Red Lantern Ring from its user, which sends the ring on a mission back to Ysmault. John and Hal thank the Blue Lantern, and fly off, following the ring to Ysmault, where they hope to ensure the Red Lanterns aren't building an army to oppose the Green Lanterns, and instead, discover a world torn apart by war. Even from the atmosphere, barrages of bombs and missiles can be seen raining down on the world. So, when the two land on the surface, they see what would normally be a desolate world. However, with the power of the Red Lantern, the buildings of the Ysmault are protected from harm, and hundreds of Red Lanterns walk around as though nothing is wrong.

Heading inside the capital, the Green Lanterns come across the leader of the Red Lanterns, who attacks them immediately. The two then fight back, and seeing their power, the Red Lantern stops his assault, and introduces himself as Atrocitus. The two are then escorted to the Red Lantern Battery, where Atrocitus tells of his origin. Long ago, the Guardians chose not to create sentient Green Lanterns, but instead, constructed beings known as Manhunters were used. That is, of course, until some of the Manhunters gained sentience, including Atrocitus, and abandoned the core, using their Green Lanterns to fight the Guardians. Atrocitus, however, created the Red Lantern Battery, and used his rage to fight for his right to exist. He won this, and with the agreement that Red Lanterns wouldn't fight outside of Ysmault, the Red Lantern Corps were created. The Green Lanterns then get straight to the point, asking if he plans to build an army, which he denies, then in a swap of faith, says he is, and Red Lanterns begin to flood the room.

One of the stronger lanterns, Dex Starr, attacks John Stewart, and the two fight, all the while Hal holds off the others. In the end, the Green Lanterns are able to beat the Red Lanterns through altering the energy of the Red Lantern, lowering the shields over the city, causing extreme damage to their infrastructure. So, the Green Lanterns escape, knowing that they've slowed an inevitable Red Lantern attack.

After credits scene:

Hal and John are shown flying past an asteroid. As soon as they pass it, an undead looking creature appears from it. Its hand is then shown, revealing a Black Lantern Ring.

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Red Lanterns are shown on Ysmault, which has been reduced to rubble due to the bombings. Suddenly, the dead Red Lanterns are shown standing up, with black outfits on instead of red.

Screen cuts to black.

 **Justice League Warworld** : The Justice League returns with a slightly altered roster (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Cyborg, and Martian Manhunter). Their mission this time has called them to orbit of Earth, where an alien probe has been seen. The group investigates the probe, which turns out to be little more than a commercial for an intergalactic gladiatorial arena known as Warworld. Its owner, a being known as Mongul, appears, offering Earth a chance to ally with Warworld, meaning that they will send gladiators to Warworld to fight in exchange for safety from the dangerous empire.

Almost all of the Justice League refuses to submit to this being, save for Martian Manhunter, who knows of Warworld from his time on Mars. He then explains that this message was once sent to the Martians, who attempted to refuse as well, only to be threatened with nuclear annihilation. So, Martian Manhunter agrees to send himself as Earth's gladiator, just to ensure Earth is safe. The Justice League try to refuse, but J'onn in turn refuses to listen. He then flies to the outer edge of the solar system, where Warworld and Mongul is waiting. He offers himself, claiming to be the strongest gladiator of Earth, which pleases Mongul greatly. He accepts, and J'onn is taken into Warworld. However, as soon as J'onn is under his control, Mongul sends out another probe to ask for a second gladiator.

The Justice League then realize that Mongul didn't expect anyone to accept, and had intended to simply conquer Earth and force them to assimilate into Warworld. So, Superman fires the probe right back at Warworld, where it crashes. This greatly angers Mongul, who brings the entire planet into Earth's orbit, threatening Earth with nuclear annihilation if they refuse to become a new member of the Warworld Empire. Superman refuses for Earth, asking whether Mongul could ever handle a fight against a Kryptonian, which Mongul refutes. He then admits that he can't find a Kryptonian, but has no intention to, as his nuclear arsenal is strong enough to discourage the Man of Steel from fighting him directly.

Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter is fighting through the gladiatorial arena, encountering the gladiatorial champion, Draaga, and finds him willing to participate in a rebellion to fight Mongul. The way they do this is forcing the other gladiators to purposefully lose their fights against J'onn, and eventually, he is able to reach the top of the ranks, placing him in a fight against Draaga. The two then fight, but in the middle, Draaga throws J'onn into the stands, where J'onn shapeshifts into another alien, disappearing into the crowd. While in this form, J'onn reaches the box of Mongul, and throws him into the arena, where Draaga attempts to kill him.

However, Mongul shows his real strength, and kills Draaga instead, ordering his guards on Martian Manhunter. During this escape, J'onn calls on the rest of the Justice League, who rush Warworld and take control of Mongul's nuclear weapons, threatening to use them on Warworld if he doesn't abandon his claims on Earth. Mongul agrees, and is forced to step down as leader of Warworld, with Draaga taking his place. So, Warworld leaves the system, with Draaga promising to use the Warworld for good, and ensuring it will never return to Earth ever again.

After credits scene:

Batman is shown in the Fortress of Solitude, displaying a projection to the rest of the Justice League.

Batman: "As our ranks grow larger, it will be necessary we create a base of our own. While you have been incredibly accommodating, Clark, we need a more public location. And I have just that."

Batman then extends his hand towards the projector, which shows a building labeled "Hall of Justice".

Screen cuts to black.

After credits scene 2:

The Warworld gladiatorial arena is shown, with Mongul in its center. Suddenly, the doors open around him, revealing all the gladiators he had forced to fight.

Screen cuts to black.


	5. Final Note

Hey everyone,

I'd like to thank each and every reader for enjoying these stories so incredibly much over the years! However, I would like to say, it's basically done now. I've come as far as I plan to go for now, and I've moved on to other things. For those interested, I now write for the Marvel Non-Canon Universe over on Reddit (r/MarvelsMNCU). I currently am writing Ghost Rider, Moon Knight, and Snake Charmer (an OC). You can check out other stories written by my fellow writers there including: Nova, Doom, Doctor Octopus, Hulk, Star Lord, and many, many more!

So I would like to apologize for not uploading this message sooner, but I thought I'd maybe come back to these. Unfortunately, I've just had little interest to continue this. It was incredibly fun to write and learn about DC characters I'd never really heard of or cared about. So, this means that I have to say this is probably the end of these phases. Again, I'd like to thank everyone who ever enjoyed them, and especially to fans who openly spoke with me about new characters to add and such!

Thank you to everyone. With love,

FPSGamer48


End file.
